Potion Of The Dead
by ArizonaBay
Summary: One of Numair's old flames has some evil plans for him... DN : RR Please
1. Chapter1

Hey everyone! Look what I've got! A twisted D/N fic for you all!  
  
Summary: Lady Kharnia of Carthak was put to rest at the age of 18... Or at least that is what everyone thought, including her fiancé, Arram Drapper. Fifteen years later she finds that she once again needs Arram, but not to make up for lost time. MUHAHAHAHAH, lol.  
  
*****************************************  
  
It was a gloomy day in Carthak. The constant down pour had kept nearly everyone home for days now. Streets were flooded, farms were losing crops, and bridges were wiped out leaving villages stranded. A large bridge leading to a fairly large town had collapsed the previous night. A young lady had died in the accident. A young noble woman, cousin of Ozrone. She was tall and thin, her sun bronzed hair fell to her mid back in waves of dark and light browns. Her hazel eyes always spoke of wisdom. She was a powerful mage. Many had predicted she would be the world's first female black robe. Perhaps it was all of this that had attracted Arram Drapper to her.  
  
The wind howled and the rain beat upon their skins. The mourners stood against the grey sky and bled into their surroundings. Arram Drapper stood apart from the others, perhaps weeping. The impermeable sheet of rain made it impossible to tell. The funeral was a simple one since the rain made it impossible to use flowers or any other decorations. The mourners were gathered around the casket and funeral director. The casket was gloriously decorated with silver, gold, and many gem stones to mark her rank in society. The head stone was also as tall and proud as the woman had been in life. Arram's eyes stood transfixed on the ominous casket with tears and raindrops flowing down his chilled face.  
  
"We are gathered here today to morn the loss of Lady Kharnia, Daughter of our Emperor's sister, cousin to the heir, fiancé of Arram Drapper the heir's right hand. Barely a lady at the tender age of eighteen." The director said in a flat somber tone that sounded grey. Arram's ears seemed not to hear anymore, he was lost within himself.  
  
'I'll never love again,' He thought to himself. And indeed it was a long time before he would. He would have his share of physical flings, but it would be many years before his heart cried out for another as it had for Lady Kharnia.  
  
********************************  
  
ONE DAY EARLIER  
  
Lady Kharnia gracefully picked her way around a puddle and slid like a cat up to a run down building. She looked around causously making sure no one had followed her here. She had cloaked herself in a large grey hooded robe to obscure herself from passers by. She casually turned her head to and fro, but only seen big grey droplets of water splashing against the grey cobblestone road and grey stone buildings. Satisfied she opened the door in front of her and slid in to the dark musky room which lurk behind it.  
  
"I've been waiting, Kharnia. The plan is set now I just have to make sure you know where to be and what to do." A silky male voice said. Kharnia smiled warmly as the smooth voice washed over her and warmed her insides.  
  
"Yes we've gone over this a million times, Leiano. As soon as the lights go out in the town I will send the simulacra you made of me on the bridge, you will cause the bridge to go down with the rushing water. My carriage goes under, when my body is found they will never know it is a simulacrum. And I will be free from Arram and the royal family! I'll be free to be with you, my love!" She said excitedly. Leiano rose from his place in the shadows. He was a tall muscular man. He was a black robe mage, if people had known he was still alive he would be the eighth. He smiled and took her into his arms.  
  
"After tonight you'll be free of it all." He whispered and she smiled as her heart for the first time in so long felt free. "Arram will no longer have a say over you." He said menacingly.  
  
"It's not Arram that's destroying me, love. He's a good man, he'd understand if I told him it was over between us. It's my cousin, he's the one that's ruining my life and he's starting to twist Arram around. I just hope he'll see it before it's too late and escape like I am." She said soothingly and Leiano smiled.  
  
"If you say so, love." He said sweetly and kissed her forehead.  
  
*********************************  
  
15 YEARS LATER  
  
Numair sat in the stables watching Daine groom Cloud. He smiled as he noticed how the setting sun illuminated her, making her seem like a Devine spirt. Daine turned and jumped when she saw Numair.  
  
"Gods! You scared me! How long have you been sitting there?" She demanded of him. Numair smiled innocently at her.  
  
"Not nearly long enough." He said warmly as he stood and met her in a few strides. He pulled her into his arms and sighed contentedly as he ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly a thought she had been pondering over came to mind. She thought for a brief moment back three years ago to when she had found Numair after the immortal wars. She took a brief second to go over his question again and looked up at him with a sparkle in her blue- grey eyes.  
  
"Numair?" Daine asked quizzically. Smiling since she knew he had know idea what she was about to drop on him. "What Magelet?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Yes." She stated simply. Numair looked down at her confused.  
  
"Yes what?" Numair asked with a peculiar expression.  
  
"I do." She said trying to use a better phrase to spark his memory as she stood up on tip toe and kissed his nose. Suddenly a flash of realization went through his eyes and he scopped her up and spun her around then grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.  
  
"You are sure?" He said breathlessly.  
  
"Yes you dolt!" Daine said in between giggles. "I'm nineteen now and its about time I settled down." She stated in a serious fashion. Numair smiled from ear to ear and pulled his Magelet into a deep long lasting kiss.  
  
******************************  
  
A woman lay weeping over the body of a man. They were situated by a campfire whose light flickered and gave an ominous glow. The body of a Stormwing lay sprawled on his back nearly eight yards from where the pair lay. Immortal and mortal blood stained the ground between them. The pair had been caught making love and off their guard. They never saw the Stormwing until it was too late. Leiano had been killed, his neck sliced and his heart and lungs punctured. Kharnia was able to blow the creature up at the last moment before he turned on her.  
  
"No! This can't be! You can't be dead... You are all I have." She sobbed and looked over to see a brown leather-bound book in her love's nap sack. He had bought it the previous day. She remembered how he told her that their were ancient and powerful spells in it. She reached over and traced the worn edges before picking it up. A tear slid down her face and she dropped the book as if it were too heavy to hold. The book fell open and the pages blew in the night breeze. She looked over and read the page that chance had turned up.  
  
POTION OF THE DEAD  
To bring a lover back from the black God.  
First boil the following in 2½ cups of water  
3 long bucklebare roots  
5 TBS of Charkinia Powder  
8 eyes of fickleback toads Make sure the ingredients are well mixed. Simmer for five hours then add  
the following:  
6 medium sized Bagdannie Crystals (Black variety)  
1tsp of Maniara tree sap  
6 pts of Blood from a betrayed lover Stir these ingredients together for another hour. Once complete pour half of the potion over the dead lover's heart. Once he gains consciousness have  
the dead lover drink the rest.  
  
Kharnia jumped and reread the instructions. She was amazed at how simple it was. All the ingredients were easily obtained at any which doctor's hut, except for the last one. She frowned as she tried to think of who she had betrayed. Then her eyebrows shot up as she realized who.  
  
"Arram." 


	2. Chapter2

**************************************  
  
Kharnia put the book down and ran over to her fallen lover. She removed a necklace from around her neck and held it above his ravaged body. She began to chant in old Thakk. The necklace had a round ivory charm at the end of it. A gold emblem was engraved into the surface pointing down towards Leiano. The round charm began to glow as Kharnia removed her hold on it and left it levitating in mid air. The ball began to spin and light flew out from it like a pin wheel. Kharnia began her requiem once more as Leiano's body began to glow. Suddenly Leiano's body got sucked into the charm leaving no trace of him on the ground. The peculiar round charm lost it's spell and began to fall, but Kharnia caught it in time and placed it back around her neck. She placed her hand over the charm and closed her eyes.  
  
"Soon my love, soon." She said and began to pack her belongings immediately.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Emperor Kaddar!" A tall young messenger yelled from across the enormous throne room. Kaddar looked up at the young man surprised. He was wearing a emerald green tunic that flowed out around him as he ran to the emperor. The throne room was lavishly decorated. The floor was made of ocean blue marble that had glittering emerald swirls in them. The walls were made of reflective white stone. The pillars supporting the high ceiling were solid silver fashioned with various gems. The ceiling was made of plain stone, but it was completely covered in a giant mural of Orzorne's defeat.  
  
"What is it?" He asked as the young man got to his feet and bowed.  
  
"You have a visitor?' The messenger said.  
  
"All this racket for a vistitor? Who ever might this be?" The young emperor queried.  
  
"Your Aunt, Lady Kharnia." The messenger said breathlessly.  
  
"She is dead!" Kaddar said annoyed.  
  
"No your highness! This is her! She's alive! Won't you see for yourself?" The messenger begged. Kaddar sighed.  
  
"All right, but if this is some fool joke you will pay sorely." He warned as he waved the guards at the doors to bring her in. To Kaddar's amazement a woman walked into the throne room in the same graceful catlike nature he remembered his Aunt using. She was wearing a plain dress of common folk, but seemed to have gone through a rough life. The woman's long curly hair of varying browns and her tall delicate frame also held striking resemblance to his late Aunt.  
  
"Kaddar?" The woman asked in the same sweet tone his Aunt used to use when telling him stories. "It can't be! It just can't be!" Kaddar exclaimed as he ran up to meet her. He looked into her deep brown eyes and new it was Kharnia. "After all these years! But how? We buried your dead body!" Khaddar exclaimed with sudden skepticism.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Kharnia exclaimed in a tortured voice. "I was abducted that night! Master Leiano captured me! He made a simulacra of me and that's what you buried! He's held me captive all these long years! Yesterday he was killed by a stormwing and I was able to run to freedom! All I've thought about all these long years is getting back to my love, Arram. Please tell me where he is!" Kharnia pleaded in a innocent helpless voice. Kaddar looked at her amazed.  
  
"Leiano died five years before the burial." He said with disbelieve.  
  
"No! He faked his death as he did mine! He wanted me as a sex slave! Please believe me! I just want to see my love!" She pleaded once again with tear filled brown eyes that burned Kaddar's heart. He was now convinced she was his Aunt Kharnia. "Where is Arram! I wish more than anything to go to him. It's been fifteen years since love's eyes last looked upon me! Please take me to him!" She begged.  
  
"A lot can happen in fifteen years." Kaddar said sadly. Kharnia looked up at him in shock.  
  
"Tell me! He mustn't be dead! Oh goddesses, he mustn't be dead!" She cried as tears ran down her tanned face. Kaddar shook his head no. Kharnia grabbed his shoulders in glee. "Then take me to him! I need to see him once again!" She exclaimed in excitement as a smile leapt onto her worn features. To her dismay Kaddar didn't seem to lighten up.  
  
"Arram changed his name after he fled from Ozorne. He is now known as Numair Salmalián the black robed mage of Tortall. He is the King Jonathan's right hand mage now." Kaddar explained, but was interrupted by Kharnia.  
  
"I'll just go there then!" She exclaimed, but Kaddar hushed her.  
  
"He is getting married to the wild mage of Tortall next month." He told her with a mix a sadness for Kharnia and happiness for his friends. "Before you got here I was about to order my packing to begin since I am invited. I was going to leave right away since it takes three weeks to get there by ship, but I see I may be needed here now that you are alive." Kaddar said and Kharnia took a step back.  
  
"Married? He's getting married? Who is she? Is she even good enough for him? Can she ever love him as much as I?" Kharnia bellowed in heart ache. Kaddar put a hand on her shoulder. "The great Wildmage, Veralidaine Sarrasri. She was the one who helped the grave yard hag turn Orzorne in to a stormwing and killed him in a battle that ensued a year later. And believe me she loves him more than anything!" Kaddar exclaimed in defense of Daine. Kharnia hung her head in dismay and fell to her knees weeping.  
  
"After all this time! All I've thought about was him!" She wailed. Kaddar bent down and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I understand and I'll call off my plans to attend their marriage." Kaddar said and was surprised when Kharnia shook her head no.  
  
"I want to go too. I want to at least see him once more in my life. I just want to talk to him then I'll come back here and spend the rest of my days in misery." She said softly as tears ran down her cheeks. Kaddar nodded understanding her request. Then he motioned to the guards.  
  
"Take her to our best guest quarters! And get her some clothes suitable of her rank! Get her anything she wants! Anything!" Kaddar ordered the guards who obliged instantly.  
  
*********************************  
  
Kharnia paced in her room and looked over to her bed where the round charm lay.  
  
"This changes everything!" She exclaimed in disgust. "It'll be at least three more weeks before I can bring you back now!" She yelled with rage and threw the glass of wine that was in her hand against the wall. She took pleasure in watching the pieces fly and the red wine running down the wall like blood. Her sullen body seemed ready to burst at the seems. "He's a black robe now so I'll have to be crafty about it..." She said stammering to herself. "Yes that's it! I know what I have to do." She said with venom as she picked up her charm and flung herself onto the royal bed.  
  
**********************************  
  
Daine's eyes fluttered open and for a moment she didn't realize where she was. She started to feel a radiating warmth from beneath her and realization dawned on her. She popped her head up to look at Numair's sleeping face. She smoothed her hand over his white silk shirt and brought her hand to the V of the neck and played with the exposed hairs there. His breath caught and she smiled evilly as he opened his eyes and stilled her hand with his.  
  
"I can't think when you do that." He said softly as he looked up at her and brought his other hand up to cup her face. She giggled and bent her head down to capture his lips. When they pulled apart for air Numair took her hand and kissed the glittering diamond on her ring finger. She giggled some more and Numair smiled from ear to ear. "I do believe, Magelet, that I am the happiest man alive." He whispered in her ear and Daine sighed as she moved her face to kiss him once more. Heat rushed through her body and she fought to control her increasingly wild thoughts. Their kissing intensified and Daine rolled so she was completely on top of him staring down into his stormy brown eyes. She kissed his neck and he groaned. "Daine! Please, not yet. Want you to wait till we are married..." Numair pleaded as his control started slip as he felt every inch of Daine's body press against every inch of his.  
  
"I want this..." Daine groaned as she pulled her lips away from his skin. Numair took her face in his hands.  
  
"So do I." He stuttered as she ground her body into his.  
  
"Then what is wrong?" She asked as she tried to silence him with a kiss.  
  
"I don't want you to lose your virginity till you're married... I just don't want to take that from you until then..." Numair muttered as he felt her breath mingle with his own. His control was slipping fast. Daine's body slid to the side and Numair sighed with relief.  
  
"You better make this up on our wedding night then." She said teasingly as she kissed the side of his face. Numair smiled.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" He asked huskily.  
  
"Yes." She stated in a daring tone then hopped off his bed and headed out the door. Numair was momentarily confused by her sudden change of direction, but hopped off the bed to go after her, but not before untucking his shirt for his own decency. 'The things she puts me through.' He thought to himself as he hurried up to discover what she was up to.  
  
He found her in the gardens of the palace sitting on a bench looking exquisite in the silver moon light. Her face was turned up to the stars as he approached her.  
  
"They're beautiful aren't they?" Daine asked not looking at him. Numair sat on the bench beside her and encircled his arms around her.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you love." He whispered in her ear and she turned her face to capture his lips.  
  
"Ahem... I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A familiar voice said from behind them. Numair and Daine turned annoyed faces to none other than Alanna.  
  
"What is it now?" Numair asked sarcastically. Alanna smiled mischievously.  
  
"Jon sent me to tell you that Kaddar has confirmed his invitation." Alanna said and Numair and Daine smiled.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Daine exclaimed. "I've been looking forward to seeing him again." She said and Numair nodded his agreement.  
  
"And one other thing that Jon told me to tell you. In Kaddar's letter he said a lady Kharnia is comming with him... Wonder if she's his girlfriend or something..." Alanna said trailing off. Numair's face drained of color at the name.  
  
"Can I see the letter?" Numair said with sudden urgency. "Jon has it." Alanna said confused. Numair nodded then took off for the King's study. 


	3. chapter3

************************  
  
Numair ran as fast as he could to the King's study. His heart was beating rapidly, while his mind was in a stupor trying to explain how this could be possible. 'She's dead! The name has to be a coincidence!' Numair thought as he ran up a flight of stairs two at a time. He ran down a long twisting hall till he came to a door at the very end. He didn't bother to knock he simply flung it open and rushed in. Jon looked up from his desk surprised.  
  
"I... Need... To... See... The... Note!" Numair managed to get out while trying to catch his breath. Jon looked at Numair confused till he realized what he was asking for.  
  
"I have it right here. Why?" Jon said, pulling the note out from beneath a pile of papers. "There isn't anything special about it." He stated simply as Numair grabbed the not from him. Numair lowered his eyes to read it ignoring the dumbfounded stare he was receiving from the King.  
  
Dear Jon,  
  
I wish for you to tell Numair and Daine that I will accept their invitation. I am over joyed for them and cannot wait to give them my congratulations in person. Also, please inform Numair that my Aunt Kharnia will be attending with me. I will be departing tomorrow and should be arriving within approximately three weeks. Don't bother sending me a magic note in response, my Mages are not coming with me at my Aunt's request.  
  
Sincerely, Kaddar  
  
Numair gasped. 'It is her! But how? She's dead!' He thought to himself in disbelief.  
  
"Numair, your turning white!" Jon said alarmed as he watched the color drain from his friend's face. Numair tried to say something, but felt he had to sit down. He stumbled backwards into a chair and let the note drop from his hand to the floor.  
  
"It can't be! It just can't be..." Numair stammered in disbelief.  
  
"What can't be?" Jon asked confused. "Tell me what's going on?" He ordered.  
  
"Kharnia died fifteen years ago." Numair stammered. "I was there when they found her body. I was present during her funeral." Numair stated as if detached from himself.  
  
"Well it must be a different Kharnia..." Jon said, but was cut off by Numair.  
  
"No, Kaddar only has one Aunt... She is Kharnia." Numair said and Jon gave him a skeptical look. "This just isn't possible."  
  
"I would wish to send him a magic note, but as he said his royal mages won't be there to receive it." Jon said unnerved. "All I can tell you is to wait till they get here." Jon said flatly.  
  
"You don't understand!" Numair yelled and Jon jumped at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Understand what?" He questioned.  
  
"Kharnia and I were engaged... We were going to be married a month after she died." Numair said as painful memories swept over him. Jon looked up at him surprised.  
  
"What? Why have you never spoken of this?" Jon asked completely taken aback by Numair's confession.  
  
"I never wanted to speak about it... I had put it behind me... What will Daine think?" Numair said and his heart tightened. 'She'll be upset with me... I should have told her this long ago.' Numair thought to himself.  
  
"It's ok." Jon said trying to reassure him. "I highly doubt Daine will be upset about a relationship you had fifteen years ago. You should just go and explain all this to her." Jon said calmly and Numair nodded. Numair slowly got out of the chair and walked to the door. Jon sat down in his chair and watched Numair leave, unable to come up with anything to say to his friend.  
  
Numair slowly walked back to his chambers where he found Daine sitting on his couch waiting for him. When he walked in the door, she was right there to greet him. She practically lunged for him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and took her hand and led her back to the sofa without a word and sat her down beside him.  
  
"We need to talk." Numair said in a serious voice.  
  
"About what, sweet?" Daine asked a bit worried.  
  
"Kharnia." Numair said flatly.  
  
"You know her?" Daine asked and Numair nodded. "How? Was she one of your many court ladies?" Daine said rolling her eyes.  
  
"She was my fiancé fifteen years ago." Numair said with a bit less confidence. For a moment they sat in silence.  
  
"Why didn't you ever say anything about her before?" Daine asked breaking the silence. Numair was relieved when her voice didn't sound hurt or peeved.  
  
"Because I identified her body fifteen years ago... I went to her funeral... And now Kaddar says she is alive and coming here with him." Numair said and once again found himself choking on his own words.  
  
"She must want to talk to you... I can't think of any other reason why she would come here." Daine said simply.  
  
"I hope your right." Numair stated and Daine looked up at him.  
  
"Well she can't have you back!" She said and Numair laughed.  
  
"No, definitely not that!" He said reassuringly. "However, I would like to find out what happened." Numair stated and Daine nodded her head. Daine leaned her head against hist chest and closed her eyes. Numair ran a hand through her smoky curls and sighed. His mind raced with explanations, but none seemed to be any good. At any rate he knew he would just have to wait and ask her himself to find out just what had happened that night fifteen years ago.  
  
************************************  
  
Kharnia stepped up onto the loading platform. She detested ships. They tossed her around and made her seasick, but this time she had no real choice in the matter. It was either this or no chance of bringing Leiano to life. And to her that wasn't a choice. She quickly made her way past the commotion on deck and made her way to her cabin. It was one of the royal cabins. It was lavishly decorated and furnished. She sighed and sunk down into a coach that was furbished in soft black leather. She put her hand on her neck and felt her fingers curve around the small round charm.  
  
"Soon my love." She whispered to the magically bound body inside of it. She lifted up a heavy bag beside her and checked its contents. Every ingredient she needed was in there. All she needed was Numair's blood. "Six pints will surely cause his veins to collapse... And leave that woman of his behind... Dear me, how tragic!" She said and let an eruption of laughter burst from her lungs. She retrived the book from the bag and flung it open to the Potion of the Dead page to go over some of the potions details.  
  
Be sure that the betrayed lover is alive and conscious when the blood is taken. Otherwise the spell will not work. The spell is the ancient Thakk death spell said backwards. Only a black robe will be strong enough for this.  
  
She read it carefully and winced... She hadn't planned on keeping him alive. She would have to make a paralyzing potion. So that he would be conscious, but unable to move or say anything to stop her. She was as powerful as a black robe mage and new the death spell very well. That would give her no problems, but the paralyzing potion may.  
  
"His cursed slight of hands..." She said to herself. "I'll have to seduce him. That way his guard is down and he's thinking with the wrong head." She said smiling to herself. "This won't be so hard after all. The look on his face while he's helplessly watching me murder him will be priceless..."  
  
********************************************** FantasyFan- Thanks for your review!  
  
Kit49- Thank you! I hope you like this update.  
  
Sw33t T3mtations- I don't know.... He might get hurt yet... muhahaha  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88- lol, I reviewed! You can't hurt me! Hehe  
  
leeread- Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Fire Mage6- Thank you!  
  
HorseGurl21- D/N fluff rules! Lol, I couldn't resist!  
  
WildGoddess- Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Please R/R! :) 


	4. Chapter4

******************************  
  
"This just won't due!" Thayet said frowning. Daine nodded in agreement. The wedding dress she was trying on hung where it should have clung and clung where it should have hung. Thayet turned to a long rack that held at least a hundred different wedding dresses. "This is it!" She squealed excitedly. She pulled an elegant dress of the rack. It was an A-line strapless that had pearls beaded onto it in wondrous patterns along with prismatic glass beads that caught the light and glimmered in a breathtaking array of colors. It was also a beautiful pure white that would make a fresh snow fall look dull.  
  
"Oh my..." Daine said looking at the dress.  
  
"Try it on! Try it on!" Thayet said excitedly.  
  
"You are more excited about this than I am." Daine said with amusement. Thayet smiled.  
  
"This is just preparation for when my daughter gets married!" She said humorously. "One day you'll get to know that too!" Thayet said and Daine blushed. "What?" Thayet asked smiling.  
  
"Who said I'm going to have children?" Daine asked blushing.  
  
"Well, I assumed you wanted them..." Thayet said not as sure as she had been. Daine's eyes skirted from Thayet's.  
  
"Well, I don't know..." Daine said softly then added, "I don't know if Numair wants them..." even softer. Thayet's eyebrows went up in understanding.  
  
"What makes you think he wouldn't?" Thayet asked.  
  
"He's never mentioned it and he normally avoids children, because they always berate him for pallor tricks." Daine said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Just because he doesn't want to be bugged by everyone else's children doesn't infer he wouldn't mind being bugged by his own." Thayet said smirking. "You should ask him. I think you'd be surprised." Thayet said as she handed Daine the dress. "Now try this on before the days over!" Daine smiled and stepped behind the large sky blue partition. Thayet waited patiently for Daine to come out. When Daine finally came out a large smile formed upon her face like wild fire. "This is it!" Daine moved to look at herself in the large mirror beside Thayet.  
  
"I love it." Was all Daine could say. It was looked perfect on her. It clung to her chest and midriff making her look like a court lady, while the skirt part flowed out and made her look like a queen. It had a medium-sized train that was eloquently decorated in pearls, glass beads, and lace.  
  
"Now we just need shoes!" Thayet said and Daine felt as if she was about to fall over.  
  
"This is going to be a long day..." Daine murmured.  
  
"You've only got two weeks!" Thayet said bemused.  
  
"Why can't we do it next week then?" Daine asked flustered.  
  
"Because Kaddar will be arriving early next week and I know you and Numair will be too busy playing catch up to worry about the wedding!" Thayet said and Daine sighed with agreement.  
  
********************************  
  
Kharnia stood peering over the bow of the deck as another wave of nausea swept over her. She felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on her. For the past two weeks she had made good friends with the bow and continued their friendship as she once again vomited the stomach potion she had made for herself. As soon as the vertigo had ceased, she stood up and wiped her mouth with a towel. She slowly made her way back to her cabin and collapsed on her bed exhausted. Her hand instinctively wrapped around the round charm.  
  
"Just one more week my love." She said and smiled as sleep came over her and her mind was taken over by murderous dreams.  
  
**********************************  
  
Daine walked into Numair's study and collapsed on his couch exhausted. She had been in the stables all day healing and was now exhausted. Well then again she hadn't counted on a shopping zealous queen to be her escort. It was Daine's talk with Thayet a week ago while she was trying on dresses that had brought her to Numair's study. Although he was still teaching an evening class. It wouldn't be long till he was home.  
  
"What am I doing here?" She asked herself. "I don't know if I should ask him." She said and listened to the cold echo of her voice in the room. It chilled her and she reached for Numair's throw to pull over herself. She laid down and closed her eyes as she took in Numair's smell on the couch. It only added to the comfort his presence had left in the room and she soon found herself nodding off.  
  
Daine found herself in a large room she had never seen before. It had black marble flooring and black stone walls with a domed ceiling that was made up of crimson glass windows. Crimson light flooded the room providing some light. She squinted her eyes to make out a figure in the middle of the room. She could hear a woman chanting, but couldn't make out her words so she snuck closer to the figure against the side of the cold stone walls. As she got closer, she could make out a cauldron in the middle of the room that was being stirred by a woman who was cloaked in a dark grey hooded robe. The woman was chanting something in a language she couldn't understand, but it sounded a lot like Numair's old Thakk spells. Then she noticed something else a little further to the far end of the room. She edged closer not wanting to be found. She soon realized it was a someone. It was a man wearing only his pants on his knees, head hung back so she couldn't see his face, and arms somehow held straight up in the air. As Daine looked closer, she realized his wrists were shackled to chains that hung tightly from the ceiling. She also gasped when she realized a hollow tube was sticking out of his lower right side. A small basin was placed at the mouth of the tube. Daine's stomach flipped when she realized the basin was to capture the man's blood.  
  
"Daine! Wake up, sweet. You're having a bad dream." Numair said gently as Daine opened her eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked sleepily as her memories of her dream came back to her. Numair scooped her up and held her to him as he sat down on the couch with her.  
  
"You were having a bad dream." He whispered in her hair. Daine shuddered and let Numair's body warm her.  
  
"I fell asleep waiting for you." She said sleepily, then wishing she had not opened her big mouth.  
  
"About what, sweet?" Numair asked as he rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"It's not really important... Just something Thayet brought up today." Daine said trying to be convincing, but to her dismay Numair laughed.  
  
"You wouldn't have waited for me if it wasn't important." Numair said amused. "What is it? You know there isn't anything in the world you couldn't ask me." Numair said with a slight pout in his voice. "You shouldn't have any second thoughts about asking me, I'm going to be your husband at the end of this week." Numair said sheepishly hoping there wasn't something Daine may be regretting. Daine opened her mouth to ask the question that had been burning within her when she was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Numair groaned in annoyance and got up to answer his door. Daine was surprised to see Alanna walk through the door.  
  
"They've arrived. Jon and Thayet expect you to go meet them down at the royal dock." Alanna said in a mocked official manner.  
  
"Who's arrived?" Numair asked momentarily confused. Alanna opened her mouth to answer, but Daine was quicker than she.  
  
"Kaddar, you dolt!" Daine said and headed for the door taking Numair's arm as she went. Daine was much relieved she was had been able to avoid her question.  
  
"Is Kharnia with him?" Numair asked quickly as Alanna and Daine ushered him out the door. Alanna nodded her head smiling.  
  
"She's not his lover after all! She's he's Aunt." Alanna stated as if it were new ground breaking news. Numair nodded and felt his heart beat a little bit faster. He had pushed her aside for the past three weeks, but now he would know the truth.  
  
***********************************  
  
kit49 and Wildgoddess - I hope this was soon enough!  
  
leeread- Thanks for reviewing! I'll keep the sexy stuff decent, but I can't promise anything violence wise... lol  
  
Fire Mage6- Hmmm..... Maybe he will, maybe he wont. Muhahahahaha  
  
Alanna Copper- Thanks! :)  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88- Hey! Where was my official chapter three review? Lol, As I promised... It's up by Tuesday, lol.  
  
R/R :) 


	5. Chapter5

Disclaimer- The song lyrics in this chapter are "The Noose" By A Perfect Circle off the Thirteenth Step. All rights belong to them. AN- Everyone just has to get hat CD! Lol  
  
**********************************************  
  
It was late evening and the normally deserted dock was awake with activity. A haze made it difficult to see even with magical lamps placed about. Numair, Daine, and Alanna quickly made their way up the platform. Numair could just make out the figure of the King and Queen through the mist and two other figures standing with them. Numair guessed they were Kaddar and Kharnia. Their pace quickened and within moments they had reached Jon and Thayet. Numair had been right. The two figures were Kaddar and Kharnia.  
  
"Good to see you've got here so soon." Jon remarked as a way of recognizing their presence. Numair looked to Kaddar and shook his hand.  
  
"It's good to see you." Numair said and Kaddar smiled. He was dressed suitably for Tortall's cooler climate. He wore breeches made of crocodile leather and a silk shirt dyed with shell fish to give it the royal purple color. His shirt also adorned gold buttons that matched the jewelry in his ears.  
  
"I'm glad I can say the same." Kaddar said smiling. Then Kaddar motioned to Kharnia and made Numair unwillingly look at her. She was wearing an elegant blush-colored dress with silver cufflinks and a diamond broach adorned the bust of the dress. Numair looked into her eyes and seen a stormy emotion surface then die down as a smile spread across her soft features.  
  
* (So glad to see you well Overcome and Completely silent now With heaven's help You cast your demons out) *  
  
Numair looked into her brown eyes and sought out the woman he had lost fifteen years ago. When he didn't find her, he looked away, back to Daine who was watching their interactions intently. He took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"So this is your new Fiancé?" Kharnia asked with a quivering voice. Numair looked to her and found tears in her eyes.  
  
"What did you come here for?" Numair asked and Kharnia looked as if she'd been slapped.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." She whispered. "You have no idea what I've been through..." She said in a hitching voice. "No, I don't, but I would like to know what happened." He said and seen a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Numair ignored the emotion he saw there, but it just didn't seem right to him. As he thought about it nothing about her seemed right.  
  
* (And not to pull your hallo down Around your neck And tug you off your cloud But I'm more than just a little curious How you're planning to go about making your amends To the dead, To the dead) *  
  
"Lets head to the palace. It's getting chilly out here." Jon said and everyone murmured their agreement. The walk back to the palace was filled with diplomatic talk between Kaddar and Jonathan. Daine stayed close to Numair, taking in his warmth. They stayed in the rear. Jon, Kaddar, and Thayet lead the party to the palace. Once there, Jon invited everyone into the social room. It was a large room filled lavishly with furniture. Jon and Kaddar seated themselves in the middle of the room in the most expensive looking chairs to talk to each other, while Alanna, Thayet and Kharnia sat closer to the wall to talk and Daine and Numair sat near the opposite wall.  
  
"What do you think about her?" Daine asked and Numair shook his head.  
  
"Something's wrong, but I can't place my finger on it. She's different somehow." Numair said and Daine nodded. She squeezed his hand and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to go back and check on Kit and get washed up." Daine said and Numair looked up at her quickly. "I want you to talk to Kharnia and find out what happened." Daine said and Numair nodded. He didn't want Daine to leave yet, but sat quietly and watched her depart from the room. Then he noticed Kharnia had watched her go as well. He watched with detachment as Kharnia excused herself from conversation and walked over to him. She sat down beside him and he felt uncomfortable with her closeness.  
  
"Arram..."  
  
"Numair." He said to cut her off. She took a breath and continued.  
  
"Numair, the only reason I came here was to tell you what happened. And your treating me like I don't mean anything to you!" She said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Kharnia, let us get this straight. I do want to know what happened, but you don't carry the same meaning to me as you did fifteen years ago." Numair said, relieved he had set his feelings for her straight. Kharnia looked stricken, but stayed quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"Well, would you like my story then?" She asked trying to be pleasant.  
  
"That's what you came here for isn't it?" Numair stated as he stared at her with dark emotionless eyes. Kharnia sighed and cleared her throat.  
  
"The night everyone thought I died... I was abducted." Kharnia said and Numair raised his eyebrows.  
  
"By whom?" He queried.  
  
"Leiano." She stated and Numair's memory flashed.  
  
"He was dead long before you died." He accused.  
  
"He faked it with a simulacrum as he did mine." She said and Numair absorbed the information. 'It is quite possible' he thought. 'Back then I wasn't strong enough to make a simulacrum let alone recognize one.' He thought and looked to Kharnia who was staring intently at him. "He kept me imprisoned with spells. He had took me out of the country to Rhinissima. That's where he kept me all these years." She said sadly.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Numair asked concerned. His emotions toward her were quickly changing.  
  
"I was his sex slave..." Was all she said and Numair felt outraged.  
  
* (You called your deeds as if their own Someone else's atrocious stories now You stand before me, before us all So glad to see you well) *  
  
"How did you escape?" Numair asked.  
  
"A stormwing killed him. I barely made it out alive." Was all she said. Numair nodded then suddenly felt uncomfortable and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go find Daine, maybe we'll talk tomorrow." Numair said politely and Kharnia smiled warmly.  
  
"Maybe." She said softly, but in that moment Numair saw the swirls of dark emotion in her eyes. He turned and shook his head confused once more by her intentions.  
  
* (And not to pull your halo down Around your neck And tug you to the ground But I'm more than a little curious How you're planning to go about making your amends To the dead, To the dead) *  
  
Kharnia watched Numair leave the room and smiled to herself. 'I'm getting to him.' She thought menacingly. She gently let her fingers slide against her neck and feel the charm safely hidden under the silk of her dress. 'Soon I'll have him where I want him and my love will be breath once more.'  
  
* (With your halo slipping down Your halo slipping Your halo slipping down Your halo slipping down But I'm more than just a little curious How you're planning to go about making your amends With your halo slipping down To choke you now)  
  
********************************************** AN- I can't get the lyric formatting right... I've re-updated three times... If it's not right this time I give up! :( ***********************************************  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88- hehehe, it was an evil ploy to get you to review twice, muhahaha.  
  
Horsegurl21- Thanks! :)  
  
Dottie- Thankies!  
  
PrincessAlyssa16- hmmm.... Probably... of course Numair has to be alive to answer her!  
  
FlamingKnight- Thanks! And I hope you like this ending too, lol.  
  
Kit49- Thanks for reviewing! :)  
  
R and R! :) 


	6. Chapter6

***********************************************  
  
Kharnia sat in her room mulling over her plan. It was early morning and the sun was shining through her room's bay window. She opened her large black back that was magically sealed she pulled out a plethora of potion ingredients. She pulled out a few ingredients and set them aside. 'Now to find a place I can brew in secret.' She thought, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked the unknown visitor.  
  
"Kaddar." Said the familiar voice from behind the locked door. Kharnia flicked her wrist towards the door and it swung open. In stepped a bewildered Kaddar.  
  
"What's the matter? You act like you have never seen someone open a door with magic." She muttered.  
  
"I just wasn't expecting it," he shrugged. "I came here to ask if you would like to join King Jonathan and I in a little tour of the city." Kaddar explained. Kharnia shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I suppose." She said unmeaning fully.  
  
"Well then, follow me. He is waiting for us." Kaddar said and motioned for her to follow him out of the room. Kharnia followed Kaddar to meet the King. All the while she was trying to figure out where she was going to brew her potions. 'I have to start the paralyzing potion today.' She thought. 'It'll take a whole day before it's ready.'  
  
"Glad to see you could join us Lady Kharnia." A voice said cutting her thoughts off. She looked up at King Jonathan and smiled.  
  
"It's a pleasure." She said kindly and Jon looked at her with favor.  
  
"Let us begin the tour shall we?" He asked and Kharnia and Kaddar nodded in agreement. They began the tour and Kharnia dragged herself along. For the most part she was bored out of her mind. Kind Jonathan went over the history of all the well-known buildings in the city. After about two hours the tour was nearing its end, they had now traveled by carriage to the outer most limits of the city. They had stepped out of their carriage and were looking out over miles of farming plains that led to up into a distant forest line. Jon was talking to Kaddar about the cities farming developments which Kharnia found to be even more boring than the whole trip combined. She turned around and looked back upon the city wall, towering up from the ground a hundred yards from her. Her gaze drifted along the wall to a point in the horizon when the tree line encircled the farming fields and met the wall. At that point their was a very old looking building. It was rectangular with what looked like a domed top.  
  
"What's that building?" Kharnia asked and the two men turned to see what she was staring at. "That?" Jon said idiotically pointing to the building. Kharnia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, that." She said annoyed.  
  
"That's an old meeting house. It was here before a monarchy was established in Tortall. That puts it at about five centuries old. Back then their was a constant immortal and runaway mage threat, so it has many ancient spells and curses on it to keep anyone from penetrating it with the gift and it is also completely protected from immortal senses. Some say that even the Gods can't detect it." Jon lectured.  
  
"If it's so protected why don't you use it?" Kaddar asked confused.  
  
"Because it's cursed. When Tortall was first taken over by my ancestors, the government figures of that time put a curse on it that prohibits its use to the Monarchy. They also cursed it so that those who demolish it will die slow and painfully. So I can't demolish it without getting people killed or study it without getting my mages and I killed." Jon said and Kaddar looked at the far off building in wonder. Kharnia looked at the building with a murderous twinkle in her eyes. 'Bingo' she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, lets get going." Jonathan said and motioned for Kaddar and Kharnia to board the carriage. The ride back was very quick and they arrived at the palace well before lunch time. "Will you two be joining me for lunch? I have invited Alanna and George of Pirate's Swoop and of course the Bride and Groom." He said smiling.  
  
"We would be honored." Kaddar said and bowed respectfully. Kharnia took the hint and curtsied.  
  
"Until then the two of you are free to do what you like." Jonathan said before departing them to attend to matters of the kingdom.  
  
"Would you like to accompany me in a stroll around the palace grounds?" Kaddar asked Kharnia.  
  
"No thank you, nephew. I would rather go to my rooms and settle in some more." She said with a yawn. "  
  
"As you wish." He said before turning to take his stroll. As soon as he was out of site Kharnia dashed to her room. 'I must go out there now.' She thought urgently. She locked her door magically, then ripped off her clothing and flung it on the bed Then she shape-shifted into a very large eagle that had one peculiar detail about it. She was completely brown except for around her throat there was a band of golden feathers and at the hollow her neck was a solid circle of white feathers. Without hesitation she flew through the window once she was entirely transformed and headed for the abandoned building. She quickly glided over the large city with her impressive wing span. After about five minutes the building came into sight. She swooped down to a set of massive stone steps that led up to the entrance of the building. She transfigured back to human form. Her lean body was now only covered by her long wavy hair.  
  
"Old is right." She muttered to herself as she took the sight of the ancient building in. Ivy had grown into the stone everywhere. She could tell that the area had once been cleared because the plant life showed signs of being in the latent stages of secondary succession. With tall shade resistance trees slowly taking over smaller trees, shrubs, and hardy varieties of weeds as one got closer to the building.  
  
Kharnia briskly walked up the stairs and pulled on the handle of the old wooden doors. For their age they looked remarkably well kept. For a moment she struggled to open the doors because of their weight. Once she had finally pried it open enough to slip inside she found what she had been hoping for. She slowly closed the door behind her and instantly felt the outside world magnified. She could sense everyone. She could tell that Numair had a powerful masking spell about him, but she could sense him with no help of magic. She could tell that he was in his quarters in the castle. She knew where Kaddar, King Jonathan, Thayet, or Alanna was without even thinking about it. She suddenly realized she could sense immortals too. She felt an odd force she had never felt before coming from Numair's room. Something inside of her lit up and said 'Dragon'. Then her attention was taken to deep within the surrounding forest to sense stormwings. However, she couldn't sense Daine. Her brows furrowed as she tried to concentrate, but couldn't. She also realized she couldn't sense animals. She decided these details were trifle and opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. The room had deep ebony floor tiles that were delicately laced with a deep smoky grey. The walls were made out of a shinny black stone that had crimson looking blood splashes upon them from the light cast down on them by a crimson glass dome on the roof of the building. There were also pillars made of the same black marble as the floor. She found the center of the room that was directly beneath the apex of the dome. Here the floor was now a tile mosaic depicting the scene of an ancient immortal war. She looked up to see if there were any side rooms. In the faint sullen crimson light she could make out one door in the entire room. She went to it and opened it. She discovered it was a walk in storage area. She found shelves and shelves of rare potions ingredients that had been preserved over the centuries in air tight containers. She also found bags of rare gemstones that could be used for various types of black robe level spells. In the far end she found chains, shackles, whips, and other various torture devises.  
  
"These might come in handy." She whispered to herself as she ran her fingers along the shackles. She turned her attention once more to the gem stones once more. She lifted one of the many bags filled with them and was surprised by the weight Opening it and sifting through she pulled out two gemstones that caught her eye. "These will come in very handy she said and removed the two stones and set the bag back on its shelve. Walking back to the center of the room and laid one of the gems down on the center of the mosaic and chanted a few words under her breath. She then headed out of the building and blinked in the harsh sunlight. She set the stone down and shape shifted. She grabbed the stone in her talons and flew back to the castle.  
  
Once she had gotten back to the castle she returned to her normal form and placed her clothes back on. Then she took a cauldron out from one of her large bags. She set it on the floor then removed all of her ingredients and placed them inside the cauldron, then set the stone inside of it and chanted a few words. The stone began to glow and soon the cauldron did as well. Within seconds the cauldron along with the ingredients that had been set inside of it vanished. The stone that was inside of it fell to the floor. Kharnia smiled picked up the stone and once again chanted a phrase. She began to glow as the cauldron had and within seconds vanished without a trace or sound. The gem she had been holding dropped to ground. It hit the white marble tile of the room and produced no sound.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Kharnia opened her eyes and she was once again in the old building. Her hand was still clenched and she opened it to find it empty once more. Her cauldron and ingredients had made the little trip safely as well. Pulling the ingredients out of the cauldron she arranged them by item and by which potion they were to be involved in. She then waved her hand and a small amount of boiling water appeared in the cauldron. Then she picked up some odd looking roots and flung them inside of it. Picking up a weed type plant she tore it up and let the bits fall into the cauldron. She continued this with five other ingredients and by the time she was done the liquid was an odd assortment of colors. She put her hand over it palm up and chanted for a few minutes. Then she looked down to see the pot's ingredients were now boiling.  
  
"Now I just have to wait about twenty-four hours till it all turns clear and the first stage of my plan will be in full swing." She said as she picked up the gem she had deposited in the building by the cauldron. She chanted and once again vanished.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Getting cold feet yet?" A teasing voice said. Daine looked up to see mischievous purple eyes staring back at her.  
  
"No!" She said and crossed her arms to fain anger before bursting into giggles. "Well... maybe a little." She added weakly.  
  
"How come?" Came Thayet's voice from across the table. So far they were the only ones that had arrived for lunch.  
  
"It's just that I haven't asked the question..." Daine said and Thayet understood immediately.  
  
"What question? What aren't you two telling me!" Alanna said getting frustrated as she looked at Thayet's knowing look..  
  
"Shhhh! Numair's coming!" Daine said urgently as she saw him open the door out of the corner of her eye. "I'll tell you later. I promise." She said to Alanna with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh all right, but you had better!" She said as she slumped back into her chair crossing her arms.  
  
"Hi ladies." Numair said as he took a seat next to Daine and put his arm around her. "Jonathan, Kaddar, and George are on their way. I seen them talking in the court yard on my way here." Numair explained.  
  
"Was Kharnia with them?" Thayet asked. Numair shook his head. "I hope she comes." She said as the door opened and Kharnia stepped in. "So glad to see you! I was just talking about you!" Thayet said gleefully as she stood up and welcomed the new guest. Kharnia gave her a sweet smile. "Come sit by me. I insist!"  
  
"My pleasure." Kharnia said warmly as the Queen ushered her to the empty seat.  
  
"Ma!" A small voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see the young princess.  
  
"What is it dear?" Thayet asked concerned.  
  
"Did you see it?" She squealed.  
  
"See what?" Thayet asked getting annoyed at being interrupted from a formal lunch for something unimportant.  
  
"There was a great big eagle flying around the castle earlier! I saw it twice!" She said then looked to Daine. "I was wondering what kind of eagle it was. I'd never seen one like it before." She said timidly. Daine smiled.  
  
"Describer it to me." Daine said warmly. Kharnia looked to the girl with a foul feeling.  
  
"She was huge! Biggest wing span I ever saw! She was all brown, except there was a circular band of gold feathers around the neck and a circular patch of white feathers in the hollow of her neck." She said excitedly.  
  
"I don't know. I've never heard of an eagle of that description before." Daine said with an odd feeling. 'I know all the bird varieties in this realm. How could I have missed one?' She thought uneasily to herself. "I'll look it up for you and get back to you, sweet." Daine said with a smile.  
  
"Ok." She said with a satisfied smile. For her part Kharnia didn't show the paleness she was feeling inside, instead she turned to Daine and smiled.  
  
"Are you a bird expert?" She asked sounding interested. Daine blushed.  
  
"I guess you could say that. I'm a wildmage." She said timidly and Kharnia looked at her bewildered.  
  
"I thought wild magic didn't exist." Kharnia said.  
  
"It does, but normally it is in very weak forms that goes undetected." Numair chimed in. Kharnia looked to him and fingered a piece of her hair.  
  
"Then why is it detected in her?" She asked.  
  
"My wild magic is exceptionally strong because my father is a minor god." Daine said timidly.  
  
"And what all can you do?" Kharnia asked with interest.  
  
"I can talk to animals and shape shift into any animal I want to. I can also sense immortals and talk to them as well. I'm also an animal healer." Daine said trying to be modest.  
  
"That is an amazing gift." Kharnia said sweetly. 'This makes sense. I couldn't sense her because she is closely aligned with animals and she is the daughter of a minor god. I will need to be careful with this one." She thought with distaste.  
  
"Sorry were late." Jonathan said he, Kaddar, and George walked in.  
  
"Men..." Alanna muttered under her breath.  
  
"Lets begin." Jon said glaring at Alanna who smiled innocently at him. At his words servants rushed in carrying food and drinks. The lunch lasted about an hour with mostly talk between Kaddar and Jonathan about governing Kingdoms. Thayet and Kharnia engaged in a conversation about fashion while Alanna and George argued about who their children got their bad habits from. Numair and Daine sat quietly while they held hands underneath the table out of view. As the lunch came to a close Jonathan wrapped up his conversation with Kaddar and looked to Daine.  
  
"I know your are getting married in a few days, but if you would take a look at the royal horses tomorrow afternoon I would be very grateful." The king said warmly to Daine. "There is some kind of illness they are all catching."  
  
"No problem. I'll go now." Daine said and was about to get up from the table.  
  
"No not now. The horses are out with the own right now and won't be back till tomorrow afternoon. I've just been sent word that many of them have gotten ill during the outing." Jonathan said.  
  
"I'll be waiting for them tomorrow afternoon." Daine said as she sat back down.  
  
"Thank you very much Daine." The king said warmly. "And Numair the scarlet robe exams have been moved from mid morning to noon since many of the other examiners couldn't attend. Will you have any problems being there to test the students?"  
  
"Of course not. My first class doesn't start till mid afternoon." Numair responded.  
  
"Well I thank you all for attending." Jon said warmly as everyone started to move from their chairs to the door. 'This is good. The paralyzing potion will be done tomorrow morning and I can get the first half of the other potion started tomorrow afternoon!" Kharnia thought to herself. "The fiancé will be gone tending to her beloved animals and out of my way. And Numair will be on his way to the University. He will be easy to pick off." She thought as she watched Daine and Numair walk peacefully out of the room ahead of her. Kharnia's hand drifted to her neck line and felt the presence of the locket through her high necked dress. 'It won't be long, love.'  
  
*********************************************  
  
PrincessAlyssa16- Who would be cruel enough to kill Numair? **Cough** Me **Cough**  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88- You no who is very persuasive....  
  
Lita Pern- Good question... Who doesn't like D/N fluff... lol  
  
Leaf n Jelly- Thanks for reviewing  
  
Pandora7- Wow! You left my biggest compliment yet! :)  
  
Kit49- I hope I keep getting better!  
  
Neb- Thanks! I try my best to be in character.  
  
Beachbabe23- Thanks!  
  
Fire Mage6- It had to be leiano cuz the only way to for her to make a convincing death fake story is by means of a simulacrum and it takes a black robe mage make them be extremely convincing. And I needed an unaccounted for Black mage to do it... Well to be honest I didn't think of any possibilities, lol.  
  
A starlit dreamer- Thankies!  
  
Cwfanatic- Thank you! I tried putting George in this one, but I really don't know what to do with his character... :(  
  
horsegurl21- Hope you enjoy this update!  
  
Alanna Copper- Thank you for reviewing! :) 


	7. Chapter7

********  
  
"I'm not sure about her." Numair whispered into Daine's ear as they quickly walked to their rooms.  
  
"Kharnia?" Daine asked.  
  
"Yes her!" Numair said with exasperation.  
  
"She doesn't seem bad." Daine said. "She hasn't looked longingly at you or anything."  
  
"No, it's not that." Numair murmured as they reached his door.  
  
"Then what ever is it?" Daine asked feeling as if she was over looking something drastic.  
  
"She should have been more interested in you." Numair said as he swung open his door.  
  
"Why? Who would be interested in little old me?" Daine asked sarcastically. Numair shot her a glance that looked her over and made her blush.  
  
"You'd be surprised, Magelet." He whispered, but turned away as he entered his rooms. "She should have been much more interested in your wild magic. Before her whole dying fiasco we were trying to prove the existence of wild magic." He stated hollowly.  
  
"Oh, I see." Daine said pausing as she stood to ponder his words. "What does this mean then?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"It means she's preoccupied with something else." Numair said distastefully.  
  
"So she's preoccupied with trying to get whatever is left of her life back in order..." Daine said, but was cut off by Numair.  
  
"No, I know her. Or at least I used to." He said. "If she was trying to get her life back in order coming here and causing a conflict would be the last thing she'd want to do." Numair said as he slid a hand through long unruly raven hair.  
  
"Then what does she want?" Daine asked starting to get nervous as Numair began to pace around the room.  
  
"I don't know. There is something here she wants, but I don't know what it is." He said feeling frustrated. He plopped down on his sofa and sunk down in defeat. Daine hurried over and sat by him as she snuck an arm around him. Daine let her head fall against his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you think she's up to something detrimental to us?" She asked as she felt his heart beat under her cheek.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know." Numair said as he rested his chin on the top of her head. They sat together for a while before Numair opened his eyes as he remembered something. "What were you going to ask me the other night?" Numair asked only to realize Daine had fallen asleep. He smiled and wrapped his tightened arms around her and watched her sleep. Neither one of them had anything important to do for the rest of the day. He smiled as he realized she was his for the rest of the day.  
  
***************************** NEXT MORNING  
  
Kharnia awoke in the early morning to find the first traces of the sunrise from her window. She looked out over the slumbering city and smiled.  
  
"What a day today will be." She said to herself. "This country will lose its most prized mage and gain another enemy all in one day." She said aloud, enjoying the way it sounded. "And that girl will have all her thoughts of marriage soiled." She said, putting her hand to her mouth in mockery. She moved her hand and picked up the rare gemstone on her night stand. It felt cool in her hands and glittered with a purple luster in the pale light of early dawn. She smiled to herself then muttered a chant and vanished.  
  
At that very moment she reappeared in an old building that looked like a place of worship for cults. She casually walked over to her cauldron and looked in and was quite pleased with what she saw. The potion was nearing completion and would be finished within the hour. She turned and began to organize the ingredients she would need for the final potion. Once done she walked to the storage room and examined various types of shackles. She picked out a pair that had exceedingly long chains and cuffs that would magically conform to the size of its captive's wrists. Then she looked down to notice a medium stone basin with something in it. She bent down, picked it up and blew the dust off of it. It was stone with crimson artwork of torturing subjects. She picked up the long bar that was inside of it only to realize it was a hollow tube. She smiled enthusiastically as she realized what it was, then grabbed the shackles and went back to the large chamber.  
  
Once back in the room she walked a few feet away from the cauldron towards the far end of the room. She chanted a phrase and the ends of the shackle's chains flew up and attached themselves to the ceiling. Then she placed the innocent looking basin down on the floor and walked over to her potion.  
  
"It's done!" She said happily to herself as she began to scry the city for Numair and Daine. She smiled as she sensed Numair still in his rooms and Daine already heading to the stables. She took a flask out of her pocket and pulled the cork out of it. She then magically sent the flask into the potion to fill with it. Once filled with the potion the flask hovered above the pot and any left over potions on its glass sides ran off, leaving the flask dry. Kharnia grabbed it and carefully put the cork back in and put it back into her pocket. Then she drew a symbol above the pot and the remaining potion disappeared as she put the beginning ingredients of The Potion of the Dead in the pot and watched as the ingredients combined and began to boil.  
  
"Best be getting back to the palace since this will take another five hours... Just about the same time I'll be capturing an unsuspecting mage..." She said manically. Then she picked up the gem stone laying near the cauldron and chanted.  
  
*********************************  
  
Numair sighed as he flung his black robe over himself and smoothed his hair back with his hand. 'It's going to be a long day' he thought to himself. As he walked towards his door the thought of Daine slumbering in his arms flashed through his head, causing him to smile as the door opened with a moan.  
  
"Numair?" A familiar voice said as he stepped into the hall. Numair turned to see Kharnia. \  
  
"What?" Numair asked startled, she wore a long robe and her right hand seemed to be fidgeting with something, but the length of the sleeve hid it.  
  
"I'm going now... I've seen what I needed see... Heard what I needed to hear..." She stammered with a hitch in her breath. "There's just something I want to give you before I go." She said and Numair realized the thing in her hand was something for him. She looked up at him with a tear stained face. "It's just all too much."  
  
"All right." Numair said as he extended his hand to receive whatever it was she had for him. Fast as lightning a gloved hand shot out and forcibly pressed something Numair couldn't make out into his hand. After a second white hot pain shot up his arm from his hand. He jerked his hand back with a yelp and looked at her to see maddened eyes. He looked down at his hand to see a crushed class vial along with its milky liquid contents seeping into wounds that the glass had made. Horror struck he could do nothing but watch as his crimson blood pooled and swirled with the unknown liquid. "What... What did you do?" He asked in a shocked raspy voice. Suddenly he felt the feeling in his body slip away and he crashed to the floor completely paralyzed. His mind reeled as he realized what the substance was. "How could you?" He managed to wheeze out before the paralysis had taken over his motor functions, leaving only his eyes functioning, watching in utter terror as she knelt down beside him with a sickeningly satisfied grin.  
  
"No one can save you now." She whispered with her face hovering above his own. She pulled gem from her pocket and placed her free hand firmly on his chest and chanted.  
  
*********************************  
  
OH MY GOD I'M EVIL! 


	8. Chapter8

*********************  
  
"Now just relax!" Daine scolded as the horse, a beautiful stallion, tried to get away from her. The stallion calmed down as soon as he heard her voice in his head.  
  
*What do you want with me?* He demanded in a dignified voice.  
  
*You're sick, I've come to heal you.* Daine retorted in mind speech as she closed the distance between them and ran a hand down the silky black fur of his muzzle.  
  
*I guess I can trust you.* He said warily.  
  
*Good, now just lay down. I promise it wont hurt and it wont take long.* Daine said mentally as a smile crept on her face. Daine placed her hands on the magnificent animal and closed her eyes in concentration. She ignored the way the hay was biting into her legs, the musky sent of the stable and the light chatter of the soldiers. She focused all her energy on burning out the illness. Luckily the horses had come down with a fairly weak bug, but since she had only ever seen this particular illness much further south of Corus she deduced that these horses had no immunity to it and thus it made them violently ill. Luckily this particular stallion was the last horse she needed to heal for she was already looking forward to seeing Numair again. Daine fought for concentration as thoughts of Numair tried to intervene with her healing. She adamantly pushed them away as she burned the last bit of illness out of the horse. Daine opened her eyes and smiled at the horse. *There, you're all better.* She said sweetly. The horse stood up and turned to her.  
  
*You are truly worthy of the respect of the people.* The stallion said and Daine smiled, stood and kissed his muzzle.  
  
*That means a lot.* She said warmly. *But if you don't mind, I desire the company of my mate.* She said with longing.  
  
*Of course, I will not keep you from him.* The stallion said courteously. Daine smiled gave him one last pat then left. Then a thought came to her from the back of her mind.  
  
"Kitten!" Daine gasped to herself. "I left her all alone for over a day! She's going to kill me!" Daine said as she changed directions and hurried to her own rooms. Once she got there and opened the door she was met by a very anger kitten. "I'm so sorry Kit." Daine said and tried to comfort Kit. Finally Kit settled down, but was not about to be left alone again. "Would you like to go see Numair with me?" Daine asked and Kit jumped up and down enthusiastically. Daine smiled and motioned for Kit to follow her out the door. Kit chirped to Daine happily as they made their way to Numair's rooms. Daine was sure he wasn't done with the examinations or his classes yet, but at least his rooms smelled like him and that comforted her. As Daine approached his door she noticed that it was wide open. She was perplexed by this, but realized Kit had stopped dead and fixed a cold stare on the door as the color drained out of her scales. Butterflies suddenly fluttered in Daine's stomach as she again looked at the opened door. It opened towards them so they couldn't see the room's entrance or anything that may lie behind it. Kit whistled in an ear splitting pitch and shot towards the door and ran around it. Daine hurried after her.  
  
"What's wrong Kit?" Daine asked in a frightened tone. As she turned the corner, she saw Kit sniffing at something on the floor. Daine squinted her eyes and was momentarily frozen by what she saw. On the floor was shattered glass, a viscous milky liquid and unmistakable blood. Shocked, Daine bent down and brought her hand down to touch the alien liquid, but Kit pulled her hand back with a sharp scolding trill. Her mind couldn't yet focus on the blood as she tried to gather her thoughts to explain the odd mess. Kitten began to chirp and trill anxiously. Then an absolutely horrible thought came to her. "Kit? Is that... Is it Numair's blood?" She said in barely more than a whisper. Kit's head nodded vigorously and began to pull on her pant leg towards. "We need to get help." Daine said frightened as she stood up only to get a angered trill from the young dragon as if to tell her 'duh'.  
  
***************************************************  
  
(AN: Just to make sure you get it.... The last chapter ended with Kharnia pulling out the gem... Yeah the gem that does the transportation. This starts as soon as she and Numair are transported... Yeah I know I'm not being very chronological right now... FORGIVE ME! Lol)  
  
Numair's eyes rolled around in their sockets trying to figure out where he was. He was in a large room that was filled with crimson light. Since he couldn't turn his head, he couldn't get a complete idea of the room's size. Suddenly he felt harsh hands on his shoulders that began to drag his limp body. Even though his mobility was paralyzed, he could still vividly feel pain. He could feel jagged edges bitting into his back, thighs and rear, revealing that the tiles beneath him were chipping away. Tears welled up in his eyes as one particularly sharp edge ripped into buttocks and he felt the warmth of his blood seep into his pants. The torment of being dragged suddenly stopped. Numair heard chains clang and even more fear rose in the pit of his stomach. Numair had never been so frightened in his life as his body was crudely lifted and cold shackles found their way around his wrists. Suddenly he realized that the shackles were attached by long chains hanging from the ceiling and that the length of the chains required that three quarters of his body be suspended. Only his knees, lower legs and feet still touched the floor, his head hung limply, bent at the nape. He heard some chanting and suddenly felt cool air against his chest. He realized that she had used some sort of spell to remove his robe and shirt and heard what sounded like clothing fall to the floor towards the wall on his left. He felt sharp nails drag across the flesh of his sides and chest.  
  
"Perhaps I should explain all this..." He heard Kharnia say in a maddened voice. Kharnia ripped the chain that held her charm from her neck. She threw it in the air and chanted a single syllable that made the charm burst into flame and release the body held within. Now the body of her love law between Numair's chained one and the cauldron. She grabbed Numair by the hair and lifted his head so he could see Leiano's body. "That is why I am here." She said and let his head fall harshly to it's original limp state. Numair's head began to spin with this new information. "You see Leiano didn't fake my death to kidnap me, he faked my death so we could be together. The stormwing that attacked us killed him and only spared me enough time to save my own life. In my grief of his unexpected loss I came upon one of his books and in that book there is a recipe for a potion that brings back a dead lover, but the catch is I need six pints of blood from a pervious lover, but not just any lover. No, this lover has to be a betrayed one, which makes you my only candidate." Kharnia said murderously as Numair felt an excruciating blow hit his mouth. "All those times you kissed me... I was loyal to someone else." She said psychotically. Numair's lower lip had broken open and blood began to pour out of it and down his face. Since his head was hanging backwards, the blood flowed over his checks, eyes, forehead and into his hair. "I never loved you." She said menacingly as Numair felt a devastating kick to his groin. Kharnia turned on her heel and headed over to Leiano's body where she knelt and stroked his hair lovingly. "It'll only be a half hour and I can add the blood then it'll only be an hours wait from there." Numair listened to her one way conversation and tried to block out the pain that was ripping through his flesh. He knew of the potion she spoke of, but he also knew something she obviously didn't about it. If the person had already made it to the black god's realm, then the potion wouldn't work. Leiano had been dead for several weeks and would be well in the black god's grasp by now. Unfortunately the few text books on the black market that had managed to obtain the potion's directions failed to mention that.  
  
'Losing six pints of blood will kill me.' Numair thought fearfully. 'Daine, I'm never going to see her again.' Numair thought and his heart nearly collapsed. 'What will happen to her? Will she be able to move on with her life? Forget about me?' Numair thought as tears of bleeding emotions spilled from Numair's eyes, washing away some of the blood on his face.  
  
***************************************  
  
Daine and Kit ran as fast as they could to get help. The first person they encountered was Jon. He had just ended a meeting and was trying to find his wife.  
  
"Jon!" Daine yelled as she approached him. "Something happened to Numair!" Daine yelled frantically. Jon stood frozen for a moment, his mind momentarily caught off guard.  
  
"What do you mean? What happened?" Jon asked urgently as he processed the urgency of the situation.  
  
"I went to his rooms, the door was opened and there was glass, some kind of liquid and blood all over the floor." Daine managed to get out between breaths.  
  
"Well, lets go investigate it." Jon said as he and Daine ran back to the scene. Jon looked over the evidence. "Kit, go get Lindhall." Jon said to order the young dragon. The young dragon trilled dissatisfied at being ordered by anyone, but complied only for Numair's sake. "We can't be sure this is Numair's blood..." Jon said, but Daine cut him off.  
  
"I asked Kit, she said nodded." Daine said. Jon nodded not entirely satisfied with the answer, but knew the young dragon had peculiar powers.  
  
"Did she tell you anything else?" He queried her.  
  
"Not really... When I tried to touch the liquid she grabbed my hand and scolded me, but that's about it." Daine said as fear for Numair started to double. "What could the liquid be? What might of happened to Numair?" Daine asked in fear.  
  
"I think I might know, but I want Lindhall to confirm it... I also need him to confirm Numair's absence... Gods I hope Numair is overseeing the tests right now." Jon stuttered as he heard hurried footsteps coming towards them as well as Kit and another set of footsteps he couldn't register. He looked up to see Lindhall and Kit.  
  
"What's going on?" Lindhall asked as the odd pair rounded the opened door. Lindhall gasped when he saw the mess before him.  
  
"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Jon said pointed to the white, milky, viscous liquid. Lindhall bent down and examined it.  
  
"Were you thinking that it may be Paralyzing Potion?" Lindhall asked and Jon nodded. "Well, then I'm afraid you're right." He said and Jon closed his eyes in dismay. Daine looked to them with even more fear. "I was wondering why he didn't show up today." Lindhall said softly.  
  
"What does this mean?" Daine asked scared.  
  
"He's been abducted." Jon muttered. "But by who?" Jon asked to no one in particular. "Lindhall, how many pages do we have that could conjure up such an advanced potion?" Lindhall mused it over as Kit sniffed the potion and trilled for Lindhall to investigate it once more.  
  
"There are several that could conjure this potion with some sort of accuracy, but only a black robe could make this one." Lindhall said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Jon asked and Lindhall looked up at him gravely.  
  
"Because this potion has a substrate in it... Something to make the potion act in a special way... I don't know in what way, but that something like that is a very advanced technique and none of our students could have made it. As far as I'm aware, Numair is the only one in this country that could have made it." Lindhall said gravely.  
  
"But then where is Numair?" Jon asked as the party was startled by a very sharp trill from Kit. She was scratching madly at a crack between the wall and floor. As Daine moved to stop Kit, the dragon succeeded in freeing a rock from the crevice. The force that Kit used to free the rock sent it thru the air towards Lindhall. Lindhall caught it, before it fell into the potion and looked at it curiously.  
  
"Interesting..." Lindhall said examining the rock.  
  
"It's just a rock." Jon said, but Lindhall shook his head and held the stone up. "It's a very rare gem, so rare that I've only ever read about it." Lindhall said and looked up to Jon and Daine. "This problem just got worse." He said and the others looked at him confused.  
  
"How?" Daine asked anxiously.  
  
"This gem is used to transport people from place to place. Someone attacked our friend, paralyzed him by smashing the vial of potion into his skin and transported him... they could be in a different country for all we know... from what I've read these gems can communicate to each other for thousands of miles." Lindhall said and Daine started to panic.  
  
"We have to do something! Make sure all the mages are accounted for!" Daine said desperately to Jon.  
  
"What is all the commotion about? Have you seen Kharnia? She was supposed to leave today, but all her things are still here." Kaddar said as he approached them.  
  
"What do you mean Kharnia's missing?" Jon asked, but Daine jumped to the conclusion before he could.  
  
"Kharnia was supposed to be a black robed mage right?" Daine said jumping towards her friend.  
  
"Yes, but... What happened here?" Kaddar asked when he caught sight of the scene behind them.  
  
"Something happened to Numair and were trying to figure out who did it." Jon said as Kaddar took in the scene before him. Daine grabbed Kaddar by the shoulders.  
  
"Did she act weird at all since she came back? Take notice of any odd place?" Daine said desperately. Kaddar shook his head.  
  
"No, yesterday, she was obsessing over that old building." Kaddar said and then Jon looked to him quickly.  
  
"Yes she was." Jon said perking up.  
  
"What building?" Daine asked frantically.  
  
"The old meeting house." Jon answered.  
  
"The cursed one?" Daine asked fearfully. Jon nodded.  
  
"Then someone has to go there." Lindhall said.  
  
"We can't send anyone that won't be cursed." Jon said angrily.  
  
"But someone has to go! He could be there!" Daine said hysterically. She felt every second slipping away... As if it was Numair's very life ticking away. "She can go." Lindhall said.  
  
"No, I won't have the curses kill her."Jon said frantically.  
  
"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I've never found any evidence that there is a curse against wild magic." Lindhall said.  
  
"I'm going!" Daine said making up her mind for herself.  
  
"Wait!" Jon said, but Daine kept on walking. "Lindhall and I are coming with you!" Jon said taking Lindhall by the arm and running after Daine.  
  
"But you just said neither of you can enter." Daine said briskly.  
  
"No, we can't, but we can wait outside. If you get her outside, we can take care of her." Jon said.  
  
"Wait! How do you know she's behind this?" Kaddar said bringing up the rear only to get his answer from an angry Kit.  
  
"That's all the answer I need." Daine said she began to run to the stables.  
  
***************************************  
  
Numair couldn't tell how long he had been hanging, but if he had to guess he would have to say at least twenty-five minutes. 'She said it'd only be a half hour' Numair thought frantically as he heard footsteps coming towards him. His body sill ached all over from her previous beating. He heard something make a hard clang beside him and felt hands run his right side. She pressed a finger into his flesh, just above his hip bone, but below his last rib.  
  
"Now there are many ways to get six pints of blood, but this way is even faster than splitting your neck open." She said sadistically as numair felt something cold placed against the spot her finger had been.  
  
'It's a hollow tube' Numair thought and his stomach twisted. 'She's going to shove it into my kidney. I'll die in minutes.' He thought fearfully. 'Goddess, let Daine know how much I loved her.' Numair thought as a fresh wave of tears stung his eyes.  
  
"Now don't move. This might hurt." Kharnia said with a hideous cackle. Then Numair felt white hot pain, like nothing he ever felt before burn deep into his side. Kharnia watched with satisfaction as deep crimson blood shot out from the end of the tube and spilled into the basin. Numair could hear the sickening sound of his blood hit the basin as he tried to maintain consciousness against the pain. Within twenty seconds of the injury Numair could feel himself pale as the blood loss set in. He felt colder than he ever had before. 'I'm dying.' He thought dryly, but an image of Daine's sweet face popped into his memory. 'No.' He thought. 'I can't leave her!' He thought with dispar. 'It's not supposed to be like this. Were supposed to be married in two days. We are supposed to live our lives out happily.' He thought as blackness started to set into his mind. 'What would our lives have been like? I might have been a father...' Numair thought sadly as the darkness over took him and all consciousness was lost to him.  
  
******************************  
  
That's all folks! Hehehe.... I'm still evil! I'll just call it over and done with right here if I don't get enough reviews! ::hint hint:: 


	9. Chapter 9

**********************************  
  
The force of the wind stung her eyes, but she forced her stallion onward wit great urgency. Daine's only focus was finding Numair before it was too late. Jon, Lindhall and Kaddar followed closely behind her as they made their way out of the city and down a path that ran against the wall. Within minutes they were at the old meeting hall. Daine got off her horse and was about to run up the oppressive looking steps and through the ornate doors.  
  
"Daine!" Jon said, desperately grabbing her shoulder. "Take this." He said, handing her a dagger that had been hidden under his cloak. "It'll cut thru anything like butter." He assured her.  
  
"Thank you." Daine said and turned to her task. Daine hurried up the stairs, not caring whether she was heard or not. She tried to open the door quickly, but found it far too heavy. She pushed with all her might and was able to crack it open just far enough for herself. She slid inside like a cat. Daine found herself in a large room unlike any she had ever seen before. It had black marble flooring and black stone walls with a domed ceiling that was made up of crimson glass windows. Crimson light flooded the room providing some light. She squinted her eyes to make out a figure in the middle of the room. She could hear a woman chanting, but couldn't make out her words so she snuck closer to the figure against the side of the cold stone walls. As she got closer, she could make out a cauldron in the middle of the room that was being stirred by a woman who was cloaked in a dark grey hooded robe. The woman was chanting something in a language she couldn't understand, but it sounded a lot like Numair's old Thakk spells. Rage boiled up in Daine's blood as she identified the voice as Kharnia's. Daine realized that Kharnia was deep in concentration as she poured a dark red looking liquid into the cauldron. As Daine squinted to look at Kharnia she noticed something obscured by the dim light some feet behind her. Creeping against the wall, she edged closer to get a better look. She gasped when she realized she was looking at the figure of a man that was chained from the ceiling, leaving only his knees touching the floor. Something was protruding from his side, she squinted to see better and realized it was a hollow tube. She noticed that just a few feet in front of her a dark pile of what looked like clothes lay. She carefully sifted thru them hoping for a clue. She got more than a clue as she realized it was the shirtless, chained, man's shirt and robe. But not just any robe, a black mage's robe. Daine's insides became torn with anger and fear.  
  
Daine made up her mind as she slithered behind the woman, clutching the knife in a knuckle white grip. She raised the knife up as she approached the woman and let it come down over the woman's head. At the last second the woman dodged and twisted her arm up to grab Daine's.  
  
"Thought you could sneak up on me did you?" Kharnia said as she ripped the knife from Daine's grasp and placed it along Daine's throat. Daine closed her eyes in fear, but realized she could feel all the animals around her with amazing clarity. They could feel her anguish and fear. "Thought you could save that miserable lover of yours?" Kharnia said with a grin. Daine gasped as Kharnia put just enough pressure on the knife to break her skin. Daine closed her eyes waiting for the end, but to her surprise Kharnia's grip disappeared followed by a sickening scream. Daine opened her eyes to see that several mountain cats where on top of her, tearing at her flesh with powerful joules. Kharnia swung the knife at one of the great cats, but missed. "Get her arm!" Daine yelled at them urgently. They obeyed as one of the three cats crunched her arm in it's jaw, leaving the arm partially severed at the mid-forearm. Another cat managed to get his joules around Kharnia's throat as she let out a scream of pain. 'Numair!' Diane thought hastily as she lunged for the knife in Kharnia's ruined hand. She got up and ran, dodging a foreign, decaying body on the floor. She ran to the shackled man. She lifted his limp head to see Numair's familiar face, only it was white with death. Scared she took the knife and cut thru the chains that bound him. True to Jon's words, it cut like butter. She laid him gently on the floor and fearfully examined the tube sticking out of his right side. It was imbedded deep. She cut the end of the tube off, then quickly retrieved his shirt and robe. She tore his shirt into strips and tied them around his waist so that they covered the small protruding end of the tube and prevented further blood loss. 'If he has any blood left.' Daine thought with a sick twisting of her stomach. Once the wound was covered she turned to see the cats standing over the mutilated body of Kharnia.  
  
"I need your help!" Daine begged. They turned their attention to her. "He's to heavy for me to carry out on my own."  
  
*Just tell us what to do.* The leader cat said. Daine quickly unraveled Numair's cloak and gently rolled him on to it.  
  
*Take these ends and help pull him out of here.* Daine said quickly in mind speech. The three cats obeyed. Two took opposite ends of the cloak by Numair's head, while Daine and the third cat took the ends by his feet. The four carefully dragged him to the door. Daine pried the door open a few more feet. She found that Jon, Lindhall and Kaddar were standing outside the door waiting. Together, the men, Daine, and the cats pulled Numair down the steps.  
  
"Thank you." Daine said gratefully to the cats. The cats nodded then turned, disappearing into the woods hence they came.  
  
"My god! What happened in there?" Jon gasped as he assessed Numair's wounds. For the first time Daine realized that Numair's face was covered in dried blood except for where tears had left clean trails. Jon Turned to Lindhall and Kaddar. "Both of you! Go back to the palace and get help! We need a carriage to pull him out of here and our best healer, Alanna!" Jon ordered the pair. The nodded and quickly mounted their horses and rode into the city seeking help. Daine fell to her knees beside Numair and took a cold hand within her own. That was when she noticed his chest didn't seem to be moving.  
  
"Jon! He's not breathing!" Daine said in a chocked voice.  
  
"It's just so shallow it's barely noticeable." Jon said weekly. "If help doesn't get here fast there will be no chance for him."  
  
*******************************  
  
It's a short update... but hey it's an update! AND I HAD BEST GET SOME MORE R&R! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	10. Chapter10

*****************************  
  
Daine closed her eyes and pleaded with every god she knew of, to not take Numair away from her. She couldn't bare his loss. She looked down at his face and noted that it was paler than she had ever seen it before even thru the caked on blood. She tried to run her hand thru his hair, but recoiled as if bitten by a snake when she found it covered in his blood. As she looked at him, blood was the only thing she saw. It was everywhere. It was still seeping out of his numerous wounds. She didn't know how much blood he had lost and it scared her as she recalled the basin of dark red liquid being poured into the cauldron.  
  
"It must have been his blood." Daine said bitterly to herself.  
  
"What?" Jon said beside her alarmed at her revelation.  
  
"When I was in there... She dumped a basin filled with a dark red liquid into a cauldron." Daine stuttered.  
  
"Goddess! They had better get here soon!" Jon yelled in an urgent tone as he stood up and looked to spot when the trail met the gates as if his will alone could bring the site of help. "It's been at least ten minutes since I sent them. They should be here any minute now." Jon said trying to reassure Daine more than anything. Daine still knelt by Numair's side with his hand in hers. Jon noticed that she was concentrating on his face as if it would be the last time she ever saw it. "Stop that! He isn't going to die!" Jon said to snap Daine out of her state of surrender.  
  
"And what if he does?" Daine asked without emotion.  
  
"Don't even contemplate it, because he's not. I know there is still life left in him and he isn't about to go." Jon said as he glanced toward the gates to see help arriving. "They're here!" He exclaimed. Daine's head shot up and a small amount of hope swelled within her. Alanna was riding her horse and was well ahead of the carriage. She made it to the scene first.  
  
"Goddess! What happened?" Alanna cursed as she dismounted her horse and ran to Numair's side. Alanna began to inspect his wounds.  
  
"Kharnia attacked him, she used paralyzing potion..." Daine shuttered. Alanna nodded.  
  
"I have an antidote at the palace for that, but I don't know if I have enough blood potion left to overcome bleeding of this magnitude." Alanna said gravely as the carriage reached them. "Hurry, lets get him home." Alanna urged as the party lifted Numair's cold, limp and unresponsive body off the ground and into the carriage. Daine, Jon and Alanna got into the carriage with Numair. Alanna stuck her head out the carriage window. "Now fly! If you don't get us back to the palace before this man dies I'll have your heads!" Alanna threatened and the horsemen rushed forward. Daine cringed as Alanna alluded to Numair's death.  
  
'I can't live without him' Daine thought as she grasped his hand. Then something else occurred to her. 'I never got to ask him. I'll never know his answer.' Daine thought as Alanna started to frantically find a pulse and signs of breathing.  
  
"Mithros! I just lost his vitals!" Alanna shrieked terrified. Daine looked on at the horrific scene. She couldn't hear a word her friends were saying, just the sound of the carriage wheels on the cobble stone streets, she could only see Numair's face as a single tear fell down her face.  
  
'I love you, please don't leave me.' She thought sadly as the carriage doors opened and Jon, Alanna and fellow healers rushed to get Numair out of the carriage. Daine moved only so for the sake of following Numair's body. Suddenly Daine's vision started to go black and she lost her balance and fell on the ground.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Daine's eyes blinked open to the harsh light of the morning sun filtering in from an east facing window. She moaned as she felt her head swim with pain. She turned on her side so that the light was no longer in her face and looked up to see a familiar figure. Alanna gave Daine a grave smile. She was wearing a dark green cloak with black breeches and a dark green shirt.  
  
"Good to see your awake." Alanna said as she handed her a potion. "Here, this will help your headache." Daine took it, trying to figure out how she ended up in the hospital wing of the palace. Then the pervious days events came back to her.  
  
"Numair! Where is he?" Daine demanded, looking to her friend for some positive signs, but only found coldness.  
  
"I'm sorry Daine, I did all I can, but..." Alanna trailed off unable to continue in her own grief.  
  
"Don't tell me! Don't you dare tell me that he's... that he's..." Daine trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"No he's not dead... At least not yet." Alanna said as she looked over her friend. "He was so close last night... It was amazing he made it thru the night. I've never seen anyone that was so far gone. I only had enough blood potion to keep his veins from collapsing." Alanna said gravely.  
  
"Can't you make more?" Daine asked grief stricken.  
  
"Yes, but the potion takes a few days to brew." Alanna said dryly.  
  
"What about the tube?" Daine asked remembering the reason for his blood loss.  
  
"It was removed and the wound healed. It was deep, went straight into the right kidney." Alanna said as Daine looked at a tapestry on the wall without emotion, but then turned to her with hope in her eyes.  
  
"He'll be ok then? Won't he?" Daine asked hopefully. Alanna stared at the ground.  
  
"We don't know. He barely has enough blood in his veins to keep them from collapsing, surely not enough to keep his internal organs healthy." Alanna said sadly.  
  
"What does that mean?" Daine asked fearful of the answer.  
  
"It means that such an extended period of time on so little blood will almost certainly result in some form of brain damage." Alanna said as a tear ran down her cheek. "I talked it over with other healers, and we all agree." Alanna said as Daine put her face in her hands and started sobbing.  
  
"No, it can't be." Daine choked between sobs. Alanna simply put her hand on Daine's shoulder. "I want to see him." Daine said simply looking up at Alanna.  
  
"Follow me, but I don't think you'll like what you see." Alanna warned.  
  
"I don't care! I just want to hold his hand... You'd want the same if it be George in there!" Daine said and Alanna nodded.  
  
"You've got me there." She said sympathetically. Alanna led the rest of the way in silence. After a few minutes they came to a private room.  
  
'This is a room for those that are going to die.' Daine thought and her chest tightened in grief. Daine followed as Alanna opened the door. Daine found that there were two healers in the room. They had Numair's body flipped on its belly. As Alanna moved Daine could see that Numair's body was unclothed and uncovered for there were many gashes running down his back, butt and legs. It looked as if he had been dragged over stones. The healers were rubbing ointments into the scraps and gashes.  
  
"You two can go. I'll take it from here." Alanna ordered and the healers handed her the ointments. As soon as the doors shut behind them Alanna looked up and motioned to a chair. "Bring it over here. You can sit by him." Alanna said and Daine obeyed. She brought the chair up to his left side while Alanna hovered over his right side, applying the ointment. "I just don't trust anyone other than myself with him. I've got to make sure everything's done right." Alanna said choking back tears as she rubbed the ointment into a particularly deep wound on Numair's right butt cheek. "You might loose a husband, but don't forget the rest of us are losing our best friend... he's like a brother to me Daine... Were all hurting." Alanna said as she put the ointment down.  
  
"He's not my husband yet..." Daine said as more tears flowed down her face. Alanna looked up at her gravely with sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"This might not be the best time to ask this, but could you help me flip him over?" Alanna said and Daine was relieved to see a familiar twinkle in her eyes, even if it did seem to be flickering out.  
  
"He's naked... If we flip him..." Daine said as a blush crept up on her cheeks. Seeing his butt was one thing since every human being has one, but the other side was bit different.  
  
"Oh please... they all look the same." Alanna said trying to relieve some of the tension in the room.  
  
"Alanna! It's NUMAIR!" Daine said as her blush deepened. Alanna laughed and pointed to something he was laying on. Diane looked at it and discovered it was a blanket.  
  
"See that? It comes with him when we turn him so no one gets flashed." Alanna said and Daine sighed with relief.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do? I don't want to hurt him." Daine said pleadingly.  
  
"First roll the ends of the blanket around him then roll him my way. I know it's odd, but his clothes had to go so we could tend to all his wounds."Alanna said as she and Daine rolled the ends of the blanket over him. It was a soft satin one that slid easily. Alanna gave Daine a nod and the two of them rolled Numair onto his back with great care. "Now I can't imagine that those two healers would have been this careful." Alanna sighed as she untucked the ends of the blanket from under Numair's back and let them droop over the sides of the mattress he was laying on. Now that his head was turned around Daine could finally look into his face once more.  
  
"He's not as pale as he was." Daine said optimistically. Alanna came to stand beside her as Daine's fingers drifted under the cover to find his hand.  
  
"Don't give up hope, Daine. He's still got a chance and if I know him as well as I think I do, then I know he's gonna fight this for us, for you." Alanna said as she squeezed her friend's shoulder and looked to Numair with tears in her purple eyes. "Just keep thinking that the sun will rise tomorrow... That it'll burn the shadow out of this world."  
  
"Tomorrow..." Daine said with a pang of sorrow. "Tomorrow's our wedding day." Daine said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's the fall equinox. We planned it so my parents could come." Daine said as another tear rolled down her cheek. "But now I don't know if that day will ever come."  
  
"I think he'll make it... Last night was the most critical point. He made it thru that, he can last another two days for more blood potion." Alanna said trying to get Daine to look on the good side of things.  
  
"But you said he'll probably have brain damage from the blood loss!" Daine said in a tortured voice. "I can't imagine him being any different and still being Numair... My Numair." Daine whispered as her gaze turned to his pale face.  
  
"Perhaps we should go get some breakfast." Alanna asked.  
  
"No you go. I can't leave him." Daine stated and Alanna nodded.  
  
"I'll bring you back something. I won't be gone to long." Alanna said, but got no reply from Daine. Instead Daine stared into Numair's lifeless face.  
  
Within thirty minutes Alanna made her way back to Daine and Numair. She had brought toast, eggs and a glass of apple juice for Daine, but she wouldn't touch it. Daine would not touch any food that day. She was completely lost in grief as she awaited a sign of life from Numair.  
  
************************  
  
Ok... I have to end it there cuz somebody said so.. :: cough :: Perri :: Cough :: LOL  
  
R & R OR NO MORE CHAPTERS! 


	11. Chapter11

AN: Well... I thought I would answer the question about Daine giving her blood to Numair, cuz I actually have a good answer to that! :: Does Dance :: Well, first off in order to give blood the type has to be determined. Which means the blood sugars A and B have to be specified... or if neither are present, but it doesn't stop there. Everyone is 0, A, B, or AB, but they're also positive or negative, that's another sugar that has to by typed and there is one more that has to do with the RH factor... If blood types are not done right and you give say an O negative person AB positive blood then the O negative person is in DEEP TROUBLE, to put it nicely... Besides the fact that they don't have the means to do that, Daine has god blood in her... so who knows what that adds to the equation... Blood potion is all they have cuz it will conform to the blood of it's recipient... and besides it makes my story better!. lol.  
  
***********************************  
  
Daine awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She lifted her head and blinked, momentarily not realizing where she was, but then her vision focused and she seen Numair's pale face on his death bed and tears welled up in her eyes once more.  
  
"There, there dear." She heard a familiar voice say from behind her and felt a warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ma?" Daine choked out and turned her head slightly to see her mother's figure step into her vision. She was wearing the same dress she had when Daine had been in the Divine Realms.  
  
"I know this is a bad time, but I only get four days a year to see you." She said sadly.  
  
"Oh, Ma." Daine whispered as she moved from her chair and into her mother's arms. "What am I going to do Ma?" Daine asked through free flowing tears.  
  
"Just be strong. He needs you to be strong darling." Sarra whispered into her daughter's hair.  
  
"Can you or Da do anything for him?" Daine asked quickly pulling away to look her mother in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, your dad and I may only do what the great gods gave us power to do. Neither of us has the power to heal a man on his death bed." Sarra said sadly. Daine looked to the floor with grief. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"We were supposed to get married today." Daine choked out.  
  
"I know... Your father and I were looking forward to it." Sarra said trying to calm her daughter's emotions down.  
  
"I didn't think he cared that much for Numair." Daine said with just a hint of a smirk.  
  
"It just took a little while for him to warm up to Numair. I guess your father was scared of losing you to him, but he now knows that your lost without Numair. You're father is scared for him too..." Sarra said as Daine turned to look at Numair.  
  
"Why isn't he here?" Daine asked.  
  
"He went to make sure the black god is inflicted as much punishment as possible on that horrid woman." Sarra said and Daine smiled.  
  
"At least she's going to pay for taking him away from me." Daine said more tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Hun, he's not gone yet! This isn't what he needs. He needs you to be strong. Please don't give up on him." Sarra pleaded.  
  
"I'm afraid to hope... I'm to scared to be strong for him." Daine murmured as she sat back down in her chair.  
  
"Whatever do you say that for?" Sarra asked pleadingly as she moved to be closer to her daughter.  
  
"Because... I'm afraid that I'll get my hopes up only to be left down. I couldn't handle that." Daine said as the chamber door opened and Alanna stepped in. Alanna stood frozen for a moment at the sight of the unfamiliar woman. "Alanna meet my Ma, Sarra. Ma meet Alanna." Daine said with all the politeness she could muster. Alanna nodded flustered.  
  
"Pleased to meet you..." Alanna said not knowing how to address the goddess.  
  
"Please, just call me Sarra and it's nice to meet you as well." She said with a smile. Alanna quickly turned her attentions to her ailing friend.  
  
"Has he shown any signs since I left?" Alanna asked briskly as she opened a bag she was carrying. Daine just shook her head.  
  
"How is the blood potion coming?" Daine asked. It was the only thing that held hope for her, but it was a tainted hope.  
  
"It should be ready first thing tomorrow." Alanna said with a smile as she applied something to his cut lip that was starting to look much better. Daine sunk into her chair and closed her eyes against he fears. 'What if he comes back and he's no longer Numair?' The thought chilled Daine's bones and had haunted her dreams over the past night. She couldn't fathom Numair without his sharp intelligence, quick wit or bottomless caring eyes. Daine placed her head in her hands and began to weep. She felt her mother's hands rubbing her shoulders trying to sooth her. "What if he comes back and he's not himself?" Daine asked through tears. Alanna looked up at her with sorrow filled eyes.  
  
"What are you taking about?" Sarra asked.  
  
"If Numair lives he'll almost certainly be brain damaged from the blood loss." Alanna stated hollowly.  
  
"Almost isn't etched in stone!" Sarra cried as she put her arms around Daine. Alanna clenched her fist at her sides.  
  
"Even if he is brain damaged it doesn't mean he'll be changed." Alanna pleaded with Daine. "It could be something as small as reoccurring headaches for the rest of his life. We could fix that with potions." Alanna said trying to downgrade the severity of Numair's condition.  
  
"But what's worst that could happen?" Daine asked. Alanna looked down at the floor.  
  
"He could be unrecognizably insane." Alanna said softly and Daine turned her tormented face to Numair's once more. She stood and leaned over him and gently kissed his forehead.  
  
"Please come back." She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek and onto his.  
  
"That's what he needs to hear." Sarra said as she rested her hand on Daine's back.  
  
"Do you think there's a chance he'll come back?" Alanna choked. "Please tell me he's coming back!"  
  
"I don't have the power or the knowledge to say for certain, only that he needs the strength of your hope to give him strength." Sarra said solemnly. "I'll leave you know my dear." She said to her daughter.  
  
"Ma, you don't have to go." Daine said trying to persuade her otherwise.  
  
"It's ok, I got to see you for a little bit. That's all I wanted. Your father and I will both be here on the winter solstice." Sarra said smiling at her daughter. Daine nodded as a light engulfed her mother and she disappeared. Daine turned and cupped Numair's cheek as tears ran down her cheeks and she cleared her throat.  
  
"I know you're still there, Numair. You've got to fight this."  
  
*************************************************  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Out of my way!" Alanna yelled at a young healer who was blocking the hall way. Alanna  
hurried down the hallway clutching precious vials to her bosom. She ran  
as fast as she could to the familiar dank chamber door. Alanna rushed in,  
by now she had side stitches from running. The familiar form of Daine in  
her chair next to Numair jumped up in surprise at the sudden opening and  
slamming of the door. Alanna rushed inside and laid the vials down then  
grabbed one of Numair's arms and stretched it out on top of his satin  
covers.  
  
"Is that the potion?" Daine asked desperately. Alanna nodded as she ran her fingers along the crook of his elbow trying to find a decent vein. As soon as she found one she took out a needle from her pocket and proceeded to stick it.  
  
"Damn it." Alanna swore as she realized the vein rolled and she'd have to start all over again  
  
"What?" Daine pleaded. "Is something wrong?" Alanna shook her head.  
  
"His vein rolled, that's all. Nothing new, happens when someone is either old or their veins are weak." Alanna said as she tried again and made a successful puncture. "There we go!" Alanna said pleased with her work. She hooked up a tube and attached to the first of five vials. She held the vial upside down and Daine watched as the liquid drained out of the vial, down the tube and into Numair. The liquid itself was strange. She expected to see a potion the color of blood, but it was clear and water like in consistency. After a min the vial was finished and Alanna switched to a fresh one. Daine watched silently until all the vials had been emptied into Numair.  
  
"How long till we know?" Daine asked as she soothed his hair away from her forehead.  
  
"He could wake up sometime today or he might not wake up for another week... It's hard to say." Alanna said weakly not liking the answer any more than Daine did.  
  
"It's as if he's in a state of suspended sleep." Daine said in a detached voice as she delicately traced his long nose.  
  
"A state of prolonged unconsciousness. Healers have been referring to it as a coma lately." Alanna said meekly. Daine for her part was no longer crying, her mother's words made her force herself to be strong for Numair. She made her gut twisting thoughts of all the possible outcomes abscond to the back of her mind. All she focused on now was being there when Numair's eyes fluttered open. Daine touched his hand and noticed it felt warmer than before. She wrapped her fingers around his longer ones and was surprised when she felt them twitch ever so slightly. His first sign of life in two days.  
  
************************************  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
"I brought you something to eat." A familiar voice said from the door. Daine lifted her head to see Alanna. Daine smiled. "Thank you." Daine said politely as the lioness brought her a lunch of salad, a ham sandwich and milk. Alanna looked over Numair and sighed.  
  
"He's looking so much better, but it's frustrating... Not knowing when he'll be back." Alanna said and Daine mutely nodded her head as she shoved a fork full of salad into it. "Glad to see you apatite is back." Alanna chuckled. Daine shrugged.  
  
"He'd knock me one if he came back to find I'd half-staved myself to death." Daine said with a mouth full of salad. Alanna grinned, happy that her friend had recovered from her initial grief.  
  
"And he'd knock you a second one if he found that you had locked yourself away for over a week!" Alanna chimed in. She was pleased to see that Daine was recovering her apatite, but she still needed to get out and breath some fresh air.  
  
"No, I've got to be here when he comes back." Daine said stubbornly. Alanna frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"You are hopeless!" Alanna said teasingly. "I've got to go see Jon for something now. I'll be back this evening sometime."  
  
"Ok, tell him I said 'hi'." Daine replied.  
  
"Sure thing." Alanna said as she turned and left. Daine turned her attention back to Numair. She looked over his face and noted that his lip was now healed. In fact all his wounds were now healed, but he still just wasn't waking up. Daine's eyes fell to her lap as thoughts of how he might change ran through her head. Suddenly his hand moved from her's and she heard him groan. Her eyes shot up to see that his hand was now over his forehead shielding his eyes from the harsh afternoon glare of the sun. Daine jumped up from her seat causing him to notice her for the first time. She grabbed his hand joyfully and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Numair!" She whispered excitedly, but found confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked in a hoarse tired voice. She looked into his eyes searching for some sort of recognition, but found nothing. At that moment Daine's heart dropped to her feet and she fought to stay standing. It seemed her fears were coming true.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ok... I'm nearing the end! I promise, but I wasn't expecting to write that... Oh well it just happened.... lol, Please R&R and maybe I'll update sometime tomorrow! :) 


	12. Chapter12

THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS! :)  
  
***********************  
  
"What do you mean?" Daine asked with a shaking voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Numair asked again as his brows nit together in confusion. He sat up in his bed, causing the silk cover to fall from his chest exposing him from the waist up. "And why am I naked?" He asked as a blush crept onto his cheeks.  
  
"Numair... What's the last thing you remember?" Daine whispered as her balance gave way and she fell back into her seat. Numair blankly stared at her.  
  
"I was in Ozorne's dungeons... Drugs were forced into me." Numair said with a shiver. "I shape shifted to escape and everything is black from there. Alanna! She must have found me!" Numair said as relief flooded his features. Daine gasped horrified at what she just heard. "Are you one of the healers under her?" Numair asked placidly. Daine shook her head and tried to keep her tears at bay.  
  
"You don't remember me..." Daine said as if she was detached from herself. Numair shook his head confused.  
  
"Should I?" He asked looking worried.  
  
"You escaped from the dungeons seven and a half years ago." Daine said trying to look Numair in his eyes once more. Numair looked at her with shock and fear.  
  
"You mean I've been out for that long?" He asked worried. "I was asleep for that long?" He asked again and Daine shook her head.  
  
"No! You've only been asleep for a little over a week..." Daine stuttered.  
  
"I want to speak to Alanna or Jon." Numair said suddenly. Daine looked up into his eyes and seen no emotion for her there.  
  
'How are we going to explain this to him.' Daine thought madly. "I'll go get them." She said as tears began to flow. Numair looked up at her confused.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you miss." Numair said feeling guilty. 'What is going on?' Numair thought anxiously.  
  
"I know you didn't." Daine said truthfully even though he still didn't understand her. "I'll just be a few moments." She managed to choke out. Numair nodded and Daine headed out the door as quickly as possible. Once the door was shut her tears flowed out in a great river, distorting her vision as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She absently followed the well-known path to the king's study, where he and Alanna would surely be. Once she got there she flung open the door and rushed in. Jon and Alanna jumped out of their skin when they saw her enter.  
  
"What is wrong?" Jon asked when he looked over the obviously distraught Daine.  
  
"It's Numair isn't it?" Alanna asked breathlessly and Daine nodded.  
  
"What happened to him?" Jon asked quickly.  
  
"He woke up." Daine choked out.  
  
"That's great!" Alanna said, but reeled back when she looked into Daine's eyes. "What's wrong?" Alanna asked.  
  
"He doesn't remember me!" Daine said as she crumbled to the floor in grief. Alanna lunged forward to help her friend.  
  
"Come on!" Alanna said as she helped Daine to her feet.  
  
"He wants to see you and Jon." Daine stuttered.  
  
"What's the last thing he remembers?" Alanna asked confused.  
  
"Being drugged in Ozorne's dungeons." Daine whispered and Alanna nodded.  
  
"I think it would be best if just Jon and I went to see him. We'll talk to him. It may be too much for him if you're there." Alanna said regretfully and Jon nodded.  
  
"You need to go back to rooms and settle down for a while. We will try and bring him up to date." Jon said.  
  
"Why can't I be there?" Daine asked offended.  
  
"Because this will be very hard for him... He'll need time for it to sink in. I've worked with these cases, you don't want to overload them with things they don't remember." Alanna said sorrowfully as Daine looked panic stricken.  
  
"Will he ever remember?" Daine asked fearfully.  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not." Was all Alanna could say.  
  
"Tom, escort the wild mage to her rooms." Jon ordered one of the palace servants. Jon and Alanna watched, regretfully, as the servant escorted Daine away. "We will call for you as soon as he is ready to see you." Jon said as Daine left the room.  
  
"Follow me!" Alanna said and Jon nodded as she took off towards Numair's chamber as fast as possible. Once there Alanna calmed herself and opened the door to find Numair sitting on the bed, naked from the waist up and looking intently at her.  
  
"Alanna?" Numair asked looking her over as Jon walked in. "Jon?" Numair asked in confusion. "You both look so much older..." Numair whispered as Daine's words began to set in.  
  
"Daine told us the last thing u remember is being drugged by Ozorne." Alanna said and Numair nodded.  
  
"Was that the young woman who was with me?" He asked placidly. Alanna nodded.  
  
"Don't you remember her?" Jon asked disparately.  
  
"No, she asked me too... Should I know her?" Numair asked fearfully as his head began to swim with confusion. "How can I be missing seven years... She said I wasn't asleep the entire time. What's happening?" Numair asked disparately.  
  
"You have amnesia, it's a consequence of the blood loss." Alanna said bitting her lip.  
  
"What blood loss?" Numair asked quickly.  
  
"You were beaten very badly by an abductor." Alanna said looking into his confused brown eyes.  
  
"Someone abducted me?" Numair asked in disbelief. Alanna nodded.  
  
"I think we should tell you what happened over these past seven years... Maybe it'll jog your memory..." Alanna said bitterly. Numair nodded and looked intently at the Jon and Alanna.  
  
"So what happened after I was drugged." Numair asked, starting the conversation.  
  
"You were found by Onua and Daine, but you were trapped in your hawk form from the drugs." Alanna said and Numair nodded. "Luckily they ran into me and..."  
  
"You got me out of the hawk form? How?" Numair interpreted. Alanna shook her head. "Then who did?" He asked confused.  
  
"Daine did." Alanna said. Numair nodded. Alanna went on and explained everything that had happened between then and his ordeal with Kharnia. It took several hours and left Numair's mind in a confused and painful mess.  
  
"Isn't anything coming back?" Daine asked from the door way. Alanna, Jon and Numair jumped to see Daine standing in the door way. "Daine, this is hard for him." Jon said, but Alanna seen the misery in the young woman's eyes.  
  
"She needs to be here Jon." Alanna said firmly and gave Daine an encouraging wink.  
  
"She can stay... She's my friend... Isn't she?" Numair asked unsure when he looked into Daine's eyes and seen unfathomable longing. He wasn't sure, but he also thought he saw love in her depths which confused and worried him further. Alanna smiled with a pang of grief for her friends as she realized how big of an unintentional blow Numair had just dealt to Daine. Alanna looked to Daine and saw a tear run down her face.  
  
"Jon, I think we should go. There are things that Daine needs to explain to him." Alanna said and Jon nodded not willing to argue the point with her.  
  
"Alright." Jon said as he and Alanna turned to leave.  
  
"What things?" Numair asked as they shut the door. "I don't understand..." Numair said putting his face in his hands and making Daine's heart break.  
  
"Everything will be alright." He heard her say as she came to his side and put a hand on his still bare shoulder. He looked up into her eyes and was sure he saw love in them. 'Could she be my wife?' Numair wondered. 'Of course not!' He scolded himself. 'Alanna wouldn't have left something like that out and there is no way such a beautiful young lady would want an old man like me.' Numair said remembering that he was now past thirty. Suddenly Numair truly felt as if life had passed him by and he would never be able to make up for his lost time and memories.  
  
"I'm sorry, but what is it that you must explain to me. Who are you to me?" Numair asked knowing that she was only the student that Alanna spoke of and nothing more, but something inside him wanted more. He watched as Daine's face turned sorrowful and she fought to form the right words.  
  
"I'm just a very good friend... That's all..." Daine said. 'I can't do this to him...' Daine thought. 'Not yet, they were right he's not ready to know that we were supposed to be married by now. I was stupid to even come here so soon.' She thought as a tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't stand being there any longer. Without warning she turned from Numair and rushed out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" She heard Numair call out. Daine stopped just as she put her hand on the door handle. "Where are you going?" He asked confused.  
  
"To get you some clothing." She lied and Numair nodded his head remembering his nakedness and blushing. Daine turned and left. Right outside the door stood Alanna and Jon.  
  
"What did you tell him." Jon asked.  
  
"That I'm a very good friend." Daine said in a forced voice. "Nothing more?" Alanna asked.  
  
"You were right, Alanna. He can't take that news just yet. If he asks anyone, I'm just a friend." Daine said as tears began to pour from her eyes. "Someone needs to bring him clothes." Daine said before turning and running off to her rooms.  
  
*********************************  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER / DAY BEFORE WINTER SOLSTICE  
  
"This can't go on Daine!" Alanna yelled. "He has to find out sometime!"  
  
"Why? Only for him to confirm he's no longer the man I was engaged to?" Daine cried.  
  
"You're living a lie and your forcing him to live it as well." Alanna warned. "I love you two far too much to see you like this." She begged and Daine cringed. As much as Daine didn't want to admit it she knew Alanna was right. She had been forcing Numair to live a lie since the very first time she had a chance to tell him otherwise. Alanna picked up Daine's hand and looked at where her engagement ring should have been. "To live a lie you have to believe the lie." Alanna said.  
  
"I'm scared of what the truth means!" Daine cried. "He doesn't love me anymore. It'll just end in him telling me that was the old Numair, the one that I lost... The one that I can't let go." Daine cried. "It seems like an eternity ago... but it was only a little over three months ago when I accepted his proposal... three months ago when she took him away and my world collapsed." Daine said shakily.  
  
"I know." Alanna said. "I agree, she the Numair we all remember the best died and he isn't coming back." She said sadly. "But you have to move on." Alanna pleaded. "And telling Numair the truth about your relationship with him is the only way to do it."  
  
"I know you're right, but what if I lose what's left of his friendship over my deceit?" Daine said with a quivering voice. Alanna looked grimly at her.  
  
"Then you brought it upon yourself." Alanna said. "I wish I had a better answer." She said as she looked away from Daine.  
  
"So do I." Daine whispered. "I'll stop it now. This won't go on any longer." Daine said with false confidence as she looked back up at Alanna for reassurance. Daine received it in the sign of a nod.  
  
*************************************  
  
Daine stood outside his door frozen in her steps. 'I have brought this upon myself.' Daine thought as she forced her knuckles to rap against his chamber door.  
  
"Come in." She heard the familiar warm voice say. The longing to run into his arms caused her heart to sink to the floor. Daine slowly opened the door and stepped in. She saw that his back was turned. He was hunched over a table writing something down on a long piece of parchment. As soon as he heard the door close he looked up to see Daine.  
  
"Hello, what brings you here?" He asked as he got up from his work and walked over to greet her. He saw that she was struggling with something. "Is there something wrong?" He asked concerned.  
  
"I've got to tell you something. Something that you will hate me for not telling you." Daine said as her stomach twisted. Numair looked at her puzzled.  
  
"What could you possibly tell me that would make you hate me?" Numair asked comically.  
  
"About the status of our relationship before your ordeal." Daine said and looked down at her feet.  
  
"About our relationship? You already told me... I'm your teacher." Numair said as he studied her body posture looking for conformation, but she shook her head.  
  
"We were engaged." She whispered and Numair felt as if a ton of bricks had fallen on him.  
  
"What..." He stammered.  
  
"I'm so sorry... You don't have to tell me... I know it's all over now." Daine said as she put her face in her hands and wept. Numair snapped out of his momentary confusion and began to try and calm his friend.  
  
"It's ok.... I'm not mad." Numair tried to assure her, but failed.  
  
"No, It's not ok!" She yelled looking up at him.  
  
"My life died with the old Numair! You don't know what it's like..." Daine tried to explain, but hung her head in failure. Numair understood what she meant.  
  
"You've been waiting for me to fall in love with you." He stated and felt worse for her. "I'm sorry... I've been finding that I'm not the person everyone remembers lately." Numair tried to explain and Daine felt as if the world was spinning around her before things went black. Numair was able to catch her and carry her to his sofa. He laid her on it and retrieved a particularly putrid smelling potion. He waved it under her nose to get her to come around.  
  
"What is that?" Daine said as she gagged and coughed.  
  
"Skunk urine." Numair said with a goofy smile, but Daine's face paled again as she remembered the events that had led up to her fainting episode. "Please, you have to understand that I no longer love you in that way... I know it must be hard." Numair pleaded gently. "Hard isn't the word for it.... The one person that I woke up for every day is gone." Daine said in a sad voice. Numair looked at her with eyes that expressed his empathetic feelings for her grief.  
  
"How long were we engaged?" Numair asked out of curiosity.  
  
"You asked me at the end of the immortal war, but I didn't except it till a month before Kharnia tried to kill you." Daine said without a hint of emotion for she was sick of the pain.  
  
"When were we supposed to get married?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Two days after I saved you from her." Daine said and she could see Numair cringe.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do..." Numair said.  
  
"There is something." Daine said, but looked away in shame at the thought.  
  
"What?" Numair asked.  
  
"It's wrong to ask...." She said and looked up into his pleading eyes. "Could I have one last kiss before I force myself to forget everything?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Muhahahaha.... Well... I wanted that to be the last, but it looks like I'll have one more chapter for this fic! And since Alyssa already leaked the info that I'm providing a sequel I guess I'll give you the official title: Love thy Enemy. So you all have much more to look forward too! Lol, you all better R & R or I might change my mind! 


	13. Chapter13

************************  
  
Numair paused for a second and contemplated her request. He looked deep into her sad eyes and seen the torment within them. 'It's the least I could do for her. Besides it's only a kiss.' Numair thought with a mental shrug.  
  
"Only if it will help put some of your pains to rest." Numair finally said in a soft voice. Daine starred great fully into his bottomless brown ones.  
  
"Thank you." Daine whispered as stood up from her prone position on the sofa. The stood with only inches between them for a few breathless moments then Daine placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him.  
  
"A kiss has never felt so awkward before." Numair joked, but wished he could have taken it back once he saw the pools of hurt swirl in her blue depths.  
  
"We don't have to... It's a silly thing..." Daine said turning her gaze from him. Numair put his hand under her chin and forced her gaze upwards.  
  
"It's okay, really it is. I'll grant your request and you can move on... Find someone else." Numair said soothingly. Daine nodded and forced a smile on her lips. Ever so slowly Numair brought his head down til they were nose to nose.  
  
"Ready?" He asked awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah." Daine replied as a single tear ran down her cheek. Then, in a breathless instant, Daine brought her lips to Numair's. Daine's stomach turned when she realized that it wasn't as she remembered. There was no heat, emotion or passion to this kiss. As suddenly as it had begun, they broke away and Daine felt his eyes beating down on her. "Thank you." Daine blurted out before she left. 'I'm fair stupid' She thought as disappointment flooded her being. 'Thinking that a kiss would bring him back.' She thought as tears spilled down her cheeks. Her body was simply following her feet and her feet were following an unknown path as she fled from Numair's room. Within minutes she found herself in the palace garden where she let out a pain filled shriek and collapsed to the snow covered ground crying.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Numair stood in his rooms frozen in shock. He didn't know what he expected from her, but he hadn't wanted her to run off in misery. 'I just wish I knew how I could help her." Numair thought. 'I can't imagine what she's going through... She's lost her entire life.' He thought as he turned to look out his window. He stared up at the clear night sky. After a few moments he turned, but as he did he heard a shriek come from the direction of the gardens.  
  
"Daine!" He gasped. "Goddess, what if she's hurt herself?" Numair thought desperately as he remembered how distressed she was. Numair made up his mind to shape shift and go find her. It would be the first shift since his ordeal. Numair quickly morphed into his familiar hawk form and flew out the window leaving his clothes in a heap behind him. He flew out towards the palace grounds, but suddenly a memory flashed before him. He was in hawk form, but it was right after the last think he could remember. He seen himself being attacked by stormwings and falling to the ground and finding a log to hide in. Then he heard a voice, a soft comforting voice trying to coax him out of the log.  
  
He flying became erratic as memories continued to flash before him. Now he was at pirate's swoop and looking on in fear as Daine confronted a dragon.  
  
He nearly flew into a wall as he tried to navigate while all he could see were memories he thought he had lost forever. Now he was face to face with Tristan. Numair tried to shake the memories so he could fly correctly, but it was a losing battle as a memory of Carthak flashed before him. Numair seen Daine crumpled on the floor, naked, and surrounded by hyenas. He watched as he spelled his robe to fly over and cover her.  
  
Ducking below a tree limb, Daine was just feet in front of him. He could see her figure on the ground. It looked as if she was weeping, but he couldn't get there before another memory hit him. He was in the Devine realms trying to catch his breath as he blasted the last spidren away. Fear had overtaken his body, but was flooded by relief when he saw that Daine was okay. Then the memory flashed forward and his lips were on hers for the first time. Another flash forward, this time to him hiding his exhausted body behind a thicket after a mage's duel. He heard her call his name, he watched himself propose to her, but the memory faded when Numair felt himself slam into the frozen snow-covered ground. He felt himself shift back as he looked up to see where he was.  
  
"Numair!" He heard her voice from somewhere to his left. He turned his head to see her rushing forward and pulling off her long cloak. As she got to him, she flung it over his naked shivering body. "What happened?" She asked bewildered, but Numair could still see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you." Numair said as pain flooded his heart. Daine misinterpreted his meaning.  
  
"It's okay, I've made up my mind to move on..." Daine said as a tear fell down her cheek. Numair shook his head as she moved to get up.  
  
"Magelet?" He whispered and her gaze shot back to him.  
  
"What... What did you call me?" Daine asked breathlessly.  
  
"Magelet, I'm back. Please don't leave me." Numair pleaded with her.  
  
"When?" Daine asked as joy and disbelief overtook her.  
  
"Just now, when I took hawk form." Numair informed her as a smile leapt onto both their faces. Daine bent down and put her arms around him. She lifted him so that she cradled his upper body in her arms. Numair threw his arms around her to help support himself as she buried her face into his neck. "I love you magelet, please forgive me." Numair pleaded as she moved her face to look him in the eye.  
  
"I could never be mad at you." Daine whispered as she watched him start to shake violently. "Goddess! You're going to catch a dreadful cold if you stay out here like this!" Numair smiled at her comment.  
  
"I'll fly back." He said as he placed a hand on her cheek. "Will you meet me there?" Numair asked breathlessly. Daine smiled.  
  
"Of course, love." She said as she kissed him on his lips once more and felt the familiar heat, emotion and passion run through her body as it warmed both of them.  
  
"I'll be waiting." He whispered as the kiss broke and he transformed into his hawk form. Daine watched for a moment as he flew through the air towards his chamber window. She shook herself from her trance and ran to his room. Once there she ran inside without knocking. She found him clothed and anticipating her presence.  
  
"Numair!" Daine said as she jumped into his waiting arms. "I'd thought I'd lost you forever!" She said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"It's alright, Magelet." Numair comforted her. "I'm back and I'm never going to leave you." He said warmly as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter. Daine tilted her chin up to capture his mouth. Daine sighed contentedly as she felt a familiar warmth and giddiness rush through her at Numair's touch. Numair broke away as a thought occurred to him and he looked into Daine's eyes.  
  
"What?" Daine asked worried.  
  
"Do you still want to marry me?" Numair asked with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Of course you dolt!" Daine said, scolding him playfully. Then daine remembered that the winter solstice stated in a few hours and that her parents would be there. "Numair, tomorrow's the winter solstice... My parents will be here..."  
  
"And then they won't be here again till the spring equinox." Numair said finishing her sentence. "Are you saying you want to get married tomorrow?" Numair asked.  
  
"I don't want to have to wait another three months to be your wife." Daine said as she looked up into Numair's eyes. "It doesn't have to be a big wedding like we had planned.... It'll be small." Daine said pleadingly. Numair smiled full heartedly as he looked down at her.  
  
"And it will be so my sweet." Numair said as he captured her lips again.  
  
"We have to tell the others." Daine said as the parted. "The night isn't too old, we could still do it now." Daine said urgently and Numair smiled.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Numair said as he turned quickly and raced towards the door. "Last one to Alanna's is a rotten egg!"  
  
"Numair! I'm going to send you to the Scanrans!" Diane threatened playfully as she raced after him. She had never been so over joyed in her life as she played the childish game with her fiancé. Numair's long legs carried him the fastest as the ran to Alanna's rooms. Once there Numair knocked hastily on her door. Alanna opened it a second later to see a panting Numair and Daine.  
  
"What in the name of the black god is going on?" Alanna asked bewildered.  
  
"We're getting married." Numair said as he caught his breath.  
  
"What?" Alanna asked shocked.  
  
"Oh come on, Alanna! You're acting like you did when we couldn't get through Tristan's barriers." Numair said with a huge grin. Alanna froze and looked at him.  
  
"Goddess!" Alanna said as she flung her arms around him. Then she pulled away to look him in the face again. "When?" She demanded.  
  
"It happened when I shifted into hawk form." Numair explained.  
  
"That makes perfect sense! Mythros! Why didn't I think of it before?" Alanna cursed, but turned her attention back to her friends. "So when is the new date?" She asked Daine excitedly .  
  
"Tomorrow." Daine stated with a smile.  
  
"What!" Alanna said and Daine nodded. "We've got to get things ready!"  
  
"Relax, it's just gonna be small. Our close friends." Diane said and Alanna calmed down a little.  
  
"Does Jon or Thayet know?" Alanna asked quickly. Numair and Daine shook their heads. "Well come on! We've got loads of work to do!" Alanna said hastily as she pushed her way forward.  
  
***************************************  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Things had happened so fast. Once the King and Queen found that Numair's memory was back and that he and Daine wished to get married the following day they ordered all their servants and maids to prepare an alter in the palace ball room. Everything was perfect, right down to the last white rose. All of Daine and Numair's close relatives were there.  
  
Numair looked out from where he was standing to see his best friends in attendance, but the next image took his breath away. Daine came out in the most stunning dress he had ever seen. It was an A-line strapless that had pearls beaded onto it in wondrous patterns along with prismatic glass beads that caught the light and glimmered in a breathtaking array of colors. It was also a beautiful pure white that made the fresh snow fall look dull. Her father was there to escort her down the aisle and Numair swore he seen her father wink at him when he gave her away at the alter. The rest was a breathless blur for Numair as he serenely realized he was saying 'I do' and as he watched Daine say 'I do' as if in a dream. Then he heard someone pronounce them husband and wife as his lips met Daine's in the most memorable kiss the two had yet shared.  
  
"Love you." Daine whispered as the parted.  
  
"Love you." Numair whispered back.  
  
"Nothing will ever come between us." Daine said as she looked up into his sparkling eyes.  
  
"No my sweet, this is happily ever after."  
  
****************************************  
  
FINISHED! WOW! I never thought I'd get here! Look for the first chapter of 'Love thy enemy' mid-week! Byes til then!  
  
AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


End file.
